Dépaysement
by princess-snow510
Summary: In which obtaining god-hood was for a Bonnie Bennett was only a matter of being pulled through a well…
1. How It All Came To An End

_**Please Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Dépaysement** : **When someone is taken out of their own familiar world into a new one.**_

* * *

 _ ***.*.*.*.***_

 ** _They knew her for what she was._**

 ** _She was water._**

 ** _Soft enough to give life, tough enough to drown it away..._**

 _ ***.*.*.*.***_

* * *

Bonnie Sheila Bennett took a deep breath...

"Bonnieeee…"

She counted backwards from ten...

"Bonnnnnnniieeeeeeee…"

And prayed to the higher beings that be for god like patience...

 **"BOOOONNNNNNNIIIIIIEEEE!"**

"Caroline please shut up…" The Bennett witch snapped towards her blonde friend who only smirked in response not even the slightest bit bothered anymore when the ground around them cracked as if flinching from the witch's temper.

"Not as long as you continue to try to ignore I won't. Come on Bon-bon." The blonde said linking her arms with the witch. "I mean, this should be right up your alley for a hydrophile like you, so what's holding you back?"

"Well for one, I look fucking ridiculous." Bonnie growled at the blonde, to which the blonde looked her over from head to toe before her blue eyes darkened and she flashed her a fanged smirk.

"Nonsense. I think you look hot. So your showing a little more skin then you usually do but so what?"

 _Showing a little skin?_ She hissed within her mind the skimpy two piece wardrobe Caroline had conned her into was two shades from being fucking see through.

She wore a heart shaped peasant styled white top that was cropped and fitted perfectly under her bust showing off her torso, her shoulders bare the sleeves billowing to cover her small hands. Her low rise skirt was floor length and hugged her hips, it was paired with a gold styled belt that was decorated with different types of seashells, faux pearls and star fish. Bonnie might have been ok with the skirt despite the near sheerness of the outfit if it wasn't for the scandalous slit that stopped as her upper thigh. Every time she took a step her entire right thigh was on display.

No, the outfit didn't manage to show any of her private lady parts but that wasn't the point. Bonnie didn't like the eyes she drew, or the reactions. It was bad enough they seemed to follow them…her around, always seemingly there when she wanted or needed something…ready to wait on her hand and foot like she was some sort of royalty…it was strange it was weird, it was something that she wasn't used she didn't like it at all.

It didn't help that Caroline had easily taken notice of the villager's fascination of Bonnie, no, she felt the need to exploit it every time or at least try…the villagers weren't exactly unkind to Caroline, but they weren't welcoming to her either, they instead treated and looked upon her like one would a stray animal, indifference.

"And if your still worried about your hair how many times do I have to tell you? Blue is definitely your color."

Bonnie grit her teeth feeling her ire spark on another level at her reminding her about her hair. The blonde was only saying that, so Bonnie didn't take sadistic pleasure bursting her blood vessels like how she wanted.

And oh how she wanted too…

The blonde had insisting on them both undergoing changes when they had left behind Mystic Falls to get away from all the drama at least for a little bit.

She was a Bennett witch that easily got drunk off the power of expression which she had the unfortunate pleasure of learning could never be removed from her system. Learning expression was like biting into the forbidden fruit, once done, it couldn't be undone…

At first it hurt her to find out that even after as many times as she saved her friends, they could find no way to save her…

She was a mess back then, trapped in her depression over being stuck like this dark, tainted…until she realized it was something that she needed to get used to, **_had_** to get used to…she figured that she Bonnie Bennett would turn this bad thing into a good thing or die trying.

And so that's what she did…so imagine Bonnie's shock the day she finally, _finally_ got the hang of expression, got control over the allegedly uncontrollable magic…imagine her pain when the person she called her friend looked her in her face and called her monster after she worked her ass off, putting her sweat, blood, and tears into teaching herself to control her new found bloodlust, her new found power.

 _"Bonnie what you're doing is wrong…monstrous…your killing people…I just want to help you, expression has taken over you." Elena said staring down her nose at her and Bonnie felt her eyebrow twitch even as she brought her glass of bourbon to her ruby painted lips…_

 _Oh? That was rich coming from her. Just how many people had she killed? Her own parents. Her uncle-father John. Isabel. Jenna. Alaric. Vicky. Mason. Bonnie's Grams, father, foster brother and her mother. Caroline, her Father and Mother. Tyler. Jeremy. The entire Martin family. Those werewolves. Trevor. Ana, her mother and the rest of the tome vampires… the list fucking went on and on, one way or another Elena had been responsible for their deaths and she had the audacity to judge her?_

 _And as far as expression controlling her? Ha, what complete and utter bullshit._

 _So what if she had to change her world view of black and white to multi palettes of grey to learn that there really was more than just all good and all evil...so what she had the crack a few eggs to get the hang of her new powers…so what? It was no different from having to break in new shoes as far as she was concern. The people she wielded her magic against were murderous assholes who were going to die anyway, why did it matter if she gave them a premature death?_

 _Elena should have been happy. Less people out to kill her…she should be on her knees trying to offer her the world out of gratefulness. Bonnie felt no qualms in telling her such._

 _"Bonnie do you even hear yourself?! You're a witch you answer to the spirits and are the keeper of the balance!"_

 _"I don't answer to anyone." Bonnie snarled baring her teeth to Elena, she stared her nose down at the taller girl. She had found it entertaining when she had first started but now she was just getting irritating, she was over this intervention bullshit._

 _"Not to the spirits. Not to the Salvatore's and damn sure not to you…I am my own self. As much I have saved your life, your brothers life…I owe you nothing…you are the one that owe me everything including the breath you continue to breathe."_

 _That was not what the doppelgänger wanted to hear, Elena's face contorted to something rather hideous in her ire and Bonnie blinked for once wondering why so many men fell for her... "I told you stop hanging around Klaus and his fucked-up family and what do you do? You go off to spend the day working with that slut Rebekah and that psychotic manic Kol torturing people! And worse, you drag Caroline down to your depths and now I learn she's sneaking off with Klaus…"_

 _Tsk that's not all they did…they went shopping too, Rebekah and Kol were secretly fashion gurus. Kol the little darling had even picked out the little black dress and leather jacket she currently had on… and for the love of the gods, Caroline was her own damn person too, if she wanted to fuck Klaus that was her business, but Elena didn't care, she just kept going on and on like a broken record…_

 _Man…and here they said that Caroline was the control freak out of the three…_

 _"I do what I want." Bonnie said evenly as she continued to sip her bourbon, her hands stained with blood the same color that matched her lips._

 _"You're a monster and you need to be stopped!" Elena snapped and had Bonnie been the witch she was the previous year she was, she would have never sensed them…as it stood she was not the same witch…_

 _Bonnie barely considered herself a witch at all…though she neither saw herself as a monster…_

 _"Is that it then Elena…" Bonnie said calmly even as her eyes seemed to glow ominously. "If I don't bow down to you, then you'll just put me down?"_

 _The Salvatore's were pinned to the walls before way before they could touch her. Elena went to move and found that she was glued to place._

 _Bonnie sauntered over to the vampire brothers giving them a mocking salute. "Glad for you to finally join us, it would have been a pain to track you both down."_

 _"What the hell-" Damon started before bonnie sealed his lips closed with magic._

 _"I really do hate the sound of your voice so please stop speaking." Bonnie said plainly before looking at Stefan who was glaring at her. "Lena, you remember when we took intro to anatomy and I was totally obsessed with the parts of the human body? You all thought I was going to be a doctor…ah what a fun time…the truth is…my interest never lessoned…"_

 _Bonnie's eyes grew dreamy and a smile stretch across her lips. "I wonder what your entrails look like…"_

 _"What?!" Elena screamed and Damon fought against her magic vampiric senses going haywire at the murderous intent rolling off the witch, but it was no use. He couldn't and wouldn't leave until Bonnie chose to let them…_

 _"Stefan…" She said looking into his eyes and her could feel himself getting pulled into them, like blackholes…_

 _She stepped back ignoring Elena's shouting and cursing as she bewitched the younger vampire._

 _They were fools, they didn't know half of what she could do, what she was capable of but they would learn and she would make sure to give them a taste they would never forget._

 _Stefan's eyes followed her and she smirked her eyes glinted something wicked as she compelled the vampire even as she twirled a piece of her hair and asked sweetly. "You'll show me right?"_

 _He found himself nodding and she cooed at him before she pointed towards his lower waist. "Then please show me your entrails Stefan…"_

 _The male's hands plunged into his own body against his will even as he cried out-_

 _No, Bonnie was something else entirely…_

That night she had decided she needed to get away from Mystic Falls indefinitely. There wasn't anything holding her there…

She didn't kill either Salvatore, but she knew that now that they knew that they couldn't control her and that she wouldn't hesitant to hurt them, they would be gunning for her. They were the type of trio that were the definition of the phrase…well if I can't have you…

She told Caroline everything, as well as her original friends. Caroline realizing the implications of her actions decided that she too would leave to protect bonnie least until she was sure the witch would be ok on her own...but also because she was also looking for a means to get away and Bonnie gave her an out.

Bonnie nearly cried…finally…for once someone was choosing her first.

Kol and Rebekah promised to extract vengeances as well as vowed to keep the Salvatore's occupied so the two could get away scott free…and by the gods she was going to miss those two…

Caroline and Bonnie packed their bags leaving with only their most precious items. Caroline put the deed of her house under Matts name only after making him swear to never invite any Gilbert's or Salvatore's inside. Caroline was happy and so was matt as he now had a home to live in that he didn't have to pay for since a certain hybrid original was footing the bill.

Bonnie and Caroline speed at an illegal pace out of Mystic falls and into the night blasting Fifth Harmony's 'Worth It' as they sung at the top of their lungs. Their friendship had only healed because of it.

As their travels stretched on they had both come to the conclusion that they needed changes. Those changes had included but wasn't limited to having sporadic tryst between the two when they felt (because if they were going to have the very first lesbian experience they might as well with each other), getting piercings and their bodies painted because they couldn't get matching best friend tattoos with Caroline being a vampire.

However, that didn't mean she appreciated the horrific dye job that her best friend had done of her damn hair.

Bonnie once dark and lovely curls were now an array of shades of the darkest blues to the lightest shades of a blue sky, the lightest strands being a snowy white with several streaks of teal strands sporadically entangled…all this because Caroline didn't think want to go to a hair salon…all this because Caroline wanted the girl bond experience.

Bonnie had to suffer looking like a rejected smurfette because her best friend wanted not to follow the directions, instead deciding to wing it because 'really how hard could it be to streak a person's hair?' she said.

Bonnie had never wanted to kill someone so badly in her life…well ok that was a lie because the gods knew every single time Damon opened his mouth…scratch that every time she saw Damon period she was ready to relapse and go on a killing spree.

By the gods…she _really_ hated the sound of his voice…

She took a long and deep breath, it wouldn't do well to think about killing, torturing or maiming people, it brought out that other side of her, the dark sadistic side that rode the waves of expression and she knew that was a slippery slope she didn't currently need to slide down.

She was out with her best friend damnit no need to go out searching for a taste of blood.

She turned her eyes towards Caroline, whose eyes were bright as she took in the decorated sights around them. The blonde had decided that while they traveled to all the places that they wanted too, dreamed about since they were young girls that they should experience all that life had to offer and they did so with reckless abandon.

They were currently in Japan, some small town by the ocean that Bonnie couldn't even begin to pronounce without feeling like she was committing an injustice. It was one of the places Caroline had always dreamed about coming to because it was so incredibly beautiful, and it really was…

Bonnie herself was usually a big fan of history but she couldn't even bring herself to care once she spared a glance at the oceanic view.

Bonnie had demanded Caroline compel them a beach house and the blonde chuckled, teasingly calling her a thalassophile to which Bonnie responded that Caroline shouldn't be using big words that she couldn't spell, and the blonde stuck out her tongue in a childish reply.

But in all honesty Bonnie didn't care what Caroline called her, she never did as long as she got to enjoy that beautiful body of water.

She considered it a blessing from the higher beings when Caroline finally drug her from the deep waters of the ocean and into the town to great a break from all the salt water the native people were their spring festival. Their _water_ festival.

Bonnie had smirked victoriously while Caroline groaned resigning herself of smelling like nothing but sea salt fur their duration in Japan.

Caroline gave her puppy dog eyes before wrapping her arms around the witch's waist, but Bonnie wouldn't be swayed so easily.

She couldn't stop the twitch of her lips however when the blonde place her lips to her neck in the spot that she knew would have her caving into her and speaking in tongues if she applied enough pressure. When Caroline gave a skin a little nip drawing blood Bonnie flushed and hissed at her 'not in public'.

"Bonnie you know I wouldn't lie to you, ultramarine really does suit you." Caroline mumbled into her neck before dragging her tongue over her love bite.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her friend but relaxed against her. "Yeah, and shorter hair suits you."

To make amends to Bonnie, Caroline had cut her long golden tresses to a stylish bob that just barely but not quite touched her shoulders shocking them both with her brash actions.

Caroline grinned absentmindedly fingering her newly shortened hair before wrapping her arms around her friend and sometimes lover once more. "Thanks Bon you're a doll, have you forgiven me yet, I mean I did get you such lovely jewelry to go with your outfit doesn't that count for anything?"

"You compelled the jeweler to give them to you." Bonnie pointed out even as fingered and white gold and silver choker that was covered with seashells and pearls. Caroline as always was over the top and brought her the necklace several bracelets a gold chain anklet and a matching set of pearl earrings.

"…So?" Caroline said after a moment and Bonnie sighed. And her best friend had been up in arms about the original hybrid bestowing gifts. The two were clearly a match made in heaven.

"Fine…I guess I forgive you for the hair and this." Bonnie said waving to her attire before shooting the blonde again. "But I want you to stop hiding my clothes when you want me to wear something."

Caroline's eyes flashed with mischief and before Bonnie could add anything else she smile. "Deal."

They walked through the stands enjoying themselves and squandering their money, after all money really wasn't all the much of a concern when your best friend was a vampire…

They paused every so often Caroline gasping like a child in a toy store at everything, Bonnie was more recovered with her excitement and admiration.

"Oh Bon that old guys is telling stories about what's going on I'll be right back!" Was all Bonnie got from Caroline before she was gone.

Bonnie shook her head at the hyperactive blonde, but a smile was on her face as she began to inspect some of the stalls that caught her interest.

It wasn't until later that Bonnie found herself standing walking up the last set of steps made out of sea stone did she realize she had drifted far from the festival like a buoy in open water.

She was completely and utterly alone and while she remembered Caroline going off to listen to an elderly man speak of age old tales she could not remember for the life of her how and when she had started up this of stairs to where ever it was leading her too.

Bonnie frowned as she stared up noticing as she stood under a grand miwa styled torii, her hand brushed against the gate and noted that it was carved out of sea stone.

Glanced away from the gate putting her back towards the entrance and noticed that the sun was riding low in the sky, stealing away her glittering sea and replacing it with an angry mass of liquid fire.

Caroline would be looking for her if she wasn't already…

Still…

She turned her back on the stairs that would take her back to the festival and proceeded pass through the gate.

Bonnie let the shiver roll off her spine as she walked the long pathway that she was sure would lead her to a shine or something remotely magic related.

Her magic was acting up, and she refused to ignore the signs. She had done that once trying to ignore the dreams and signs that her ancestor was imprinting on her instead of accepting them, and because of her defiance the spirit ended up possessing her…not a fun time and Bonnie had no intentions for getting possessed again.

She spared side glances at the statues the lined the pathway, everything, she noted was made from sea stone but the characters of course she couldn't read as they weren't in a language that was familiar to her.

It wasn't long before she made it to the temple.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **1\. I wrote some non canon character deaths because honestly...everyone ends up dead at least one because of Elena whether directly or indirectly and that's facts. sorry not sorry.**

 **2\. Bonnie x Caroline... I ship them secretly and I couldn't resist adding it. (shh don't tell my other ships...)**

 **3\. Kol x Bonnie x Rebekah = the troublesome trio, and I ship their friendship.**

 **4\. Kol and Bekah are notably fashion Gurus**

 **5\. Caroline gives Matts the house because Matt is the only neutral party in Mystic Fall TBH...and he needs a place where he can stay without having to worry about paying shit.**

 **Extra Notes**

 **This is a Vampire Diaries x Naruto Crossover that takes place in the Naruto world.**

 **Expression Wielding / Darkish/ Morally Ambiguous - Bonnie Bennett**

 **Bonnie Bennett x Kirigakure Members**

 **{among some others because Bonnie is Queen ;D}**

 **Don't own TVD or Naruto.**

 **I do own my Oc's though.**


	2. How It Began, The Girl In The Well

_**Please Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Dépaysement**_ _:_ _ **When someone is taken out of their own familiar world into a new one.**_

* * *

 _ ***.*.*.*.***_

 ** _They knew her for what she was._**

 ** _She was water._**

 ** _Soft enough to give life, tough enough to drown it away..._**

 _ ***.*.*.*.***_

* * *

She took lethargic steps, her eyes darting around lazily but heard a distinct glimmer of fascination, taking in everything before walking into the temple. What she was expecting she didn't get, Bonnie had been expecting…well…she wasn't really sure but a well dead center with an ornate handle of a sword sticking of the side of it, wasn't it.

She let her eyes carry over the large space noting that it was otherwise barren of life, cobwebs resided in the corners, dust and dust everywhere except the area of the well. Bonnie found it all a bit strange but shrugged it off, her knowledge about temples and shrines she wasn't ashamed to admit were quite lacking.

So even if she thought the entire shrine should have had a better upkeep, who was she to judge. She was just a visitor.

Bonnie was drawn to the center of the room, but she thought to herself, how could she not be? It was obviously the main attraction.

There placed near the front of a well was a placard for the well with the Japanese language inscribed before further down the same message in the English translation.

Bonnie's lip quirked, if she was looking for information about the well, she surely didn't find it.

 _Here dwells the gateway of the home of the water god hidden deepest within the mist..._

 _Say a prayer, whisper a desire or deeply guarded wish…_

 _May you find yourself drowned in their favor_

 _not their wrath…_

"How quaint…" She mused out loud her eyes glimmering with amusement before she walked closer to the well.

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding after peering into its abyss.

 _How deep was it?_ she wondered. It looked as if it went on for an eternity and even further than that. She almost wished she had some spare change to drop into it just to sate her curiosity…

She absentmindedly let her fingers drag along the side of the well as she walked around it completely before stopping at the sword that looked completely embedded into it.

She stared at it, what an old thing it looked like to her.

And yet…

Bonnie was not a swordsmen, didn't really know a thing about them or any type of weapons for that matter, but even she could find herself admiring the strange beauty of the sword…well at least the hilt.

The grip was carved out of honeycombed black opal shades or blues and green glittering, the cross ground carved from moonstone balances light back-and-forth, while the pommel held the loveliest, black pearl she had ever seen with a dark green body color and peacock overtones, it also happened to be the largest pearl she had ever seen and she wondered just how in the hell a swords decorated with such expensive stones was still here…scared temple or not…

She was not a kleptomaniac…she wasn't… and no her hand was not twitching restlessly at her sides.

 _Look but don't touch._ She thought as she took a step closer to the sword, it drew her in, sung a sirens song to her very core. _Look but don't touch..._

Nothing wrong if she got a closer look, nothing wrong at all.

Bonnie frowned when she noticed the angle of the sword was more so towards the well. _How utterly ridiculous… who in the hell rammed the damn thing in there in the first place?_

Bonnie just wanted to take a closer look, just to admire it…and if she had to recklessly climb onto the edge of the well, well she didn't mind…

It was even prettier close up, and before Bonnie even realized what she was doing her small fingers were trailing down the grip.

She seemed to lose her breath as her fingers lightly stroked the grip, her magic seemed to hum in excitement for something she had idea…

Her fingers brushing over the different parts of the hilt and felt almost like a tease…it wasn't enough…

She bit her lip before wrapping her fingers around the grip.

Bonnie gasped as she felt her magic explode from her, her whole body seemingly vibrating just like the first time she used expression.

Bonnie didn't know what was going on but she felt seconds from crying. She was so overwhelmed with emotion…with rare power…

Her hand tightened of the grip even as she stopped herself from falling back into the well with the other. Her magic lashing about…

It was like when she had first shared magic with Luka, she found solace with another witch, one of like mind…it was like touching Lucy or her grams…familiar…too familiar…

It was like she had lost a limb and didn't even realize it was gone until she found it…

"Mine…" She spoke to no person per say. Her magic lashed out at the sword, covering it, drowning it in its own aggressively rare power. The sword, she didn't know if it was cursed or not, somewhere deep in the back of her mind was her grams warning her about the possessive properties of objects shrouded in dark magic but that was ok, Bonnie herself wielded the darkest magic there was and with finesse. If anyone could domineer a dark artifact it would be her.

" _ **Yes My Master….**_ " The sword seemed to purr submissively in return and Bonnie could feel herself laughing as the magic in the air spiked at her conquest.

Bonnie was so lost in what she was feeling that she never noticed when she surroundings began to change, fog covering the floor of the shrine as fluorescent water climbed up the well behind her, nor did she notice she was joined by another…until they were screaming her name…

"BONNIE!-"

The witch's eyes snapped open at the call of her name, looking for the source only to be met with darkness and something else…water.

Lots and lots of water….

Bonnie being the rational person that she was, immediately began to panic.

Her body reacted on instinct, she pushed with her arm and legs but she could find no leverage, for all she knew she was dragging herself further down be she didn't stop…. she couldn't…

She could feel her lungs screaming for air, crying out, as her legs and arms thrashed around wildly. The water pushed down on her from all sides, as if trying to swaddle an unruly infant.

She saw the shimmer of sunlight rippling on the water above as she continued to claw her way to the top, teasing her, mocking how vulnerable she was.

It only fueled her determination.

The closer Bonnie drew to the surface it seemed the harsher reminder that she had in fact been submerged in water came to the forefront of her brain.

 _So close… so close…_

She kicked and clawed desperately at the water.

 _So close… so close…_

The water flooded over her lips, freezing them as it poured into her mouth.

Reaching out only to grasp nothing…

It felt like there was a heavy blanket over her.

As panic faded into numbness her heartbeat slowed down increasingly.

Her tears were mixing into the water.

 _So ….close….._

Time seemed to stop before picking up as she broke the surface gasping for breath.

She looked up barely having enough time to appreciate the fact that she was actually the fuck alive or question how the fuck she ended up in what her mind told her was an aquarium styled well before a figure quite literally belly flopped on top of her.

Bonnie was able to take a breath a blink before she was plunged back into the water due to the weight of the other being…

That being, Bonnie took note of was a child with teal hair who stared at her with wide panic filled matching teal eyes as bubbles escaped their lips.

Bonnie's attention was completely zeroed in on the child that she nearly forgot that they continued to sink taking her with them, though this time it was to her surprise that she didn't panic, no she was more concerned about the small child that was quickly losing consciousness…

She pulled the child into her arms before she used her magic to draw them back towards the opening on the well, something that she noted she could have used the first time had she not been in a panic but eh….

She broke the surface for the second time only this time not alone, she placed her hand on the child's back and with a pulse of her magic the child was soon spitting out the sea-water over her shoulder.

She listened as the child sputtered and coughed as she pulled them both from the well, before turning and getting a good look at her surroundings.

"Hey kid." She muttered after placing the child on their feet. "How the hell do we get out of here?"

The child looked at her after finally managing to calm their breathing, though the expression on its face wasn't much better.

"Hey did you hear me or did too much water get lodged into your head?" She muttered bringing her hand to the child's head and letting her magic wash over them to make sure their brain wasn't in fact damaged. When the child remained silent content to continue to stare up at her instead with wide awed eyes Bonnie felt uneasy.

"Ok then…" She muttered looking away from the child whose intense gaze unnerved her before she noted what she could before she began to walk away, not even bothering to acknowledge the fact that the child had scrambled to follow after her.

One. Two. Three hours she spent forging, this new place.

One. Two. Three days is what it took for her to come to a conclusion that she really didn't like.

Bonnie Bennett was very rarely confused but she had to admit, finding herself waking up in a well under an open roof shrine that was located a god-forsaken island in the middle of a fucking ocean was just fucking ridiculous even for her.

From the first day she had started her crusade, her mood had been slowly yet surely spiraling. The fact that she didn't know where she was, or how she came to be there had her ready to pitch a major fit. The fact that she had spent these three days within the company of a creepily silent brat didn't help.

Bonnie could feel her irritation spiking at an all time high and the child remained silent and unknown to her the water began reacting brewing the storm that only further made her scowl deepen.

"Can't you speak?!" Bonnie snapped and when the child flinched back letting out a whimper she could as slapped herself.

Of course, her lashing out wasn't going to help either of them. She let out a sigh rubbing her temples as she could feel the beginning of a headache forming.

She hummed as she let her magic fade through her fingers and heal her head pains before they could fully manifest before looking down at the child once more to find them staring her.

Bonnie didn't know if the child was mute, deaf or if she was dealing with fear or a language barrier Bonnie didn't know which one it was but she made a mental note to do a spell later but the one thing she did know was that she wanted information on this place that she found herself as well as off this island and she wanted off right now.

It was on the seventh day that Bonnie's wishes were answered…though like most things in the world, not completely.

Bonnie wasn't sure why she was doing what she was doing… Her eyes locked on the child's form as they peregrinated through the island with the little brat leading the way.

Bonnie was confused, the kid didn't act like a kid at all.

As days passed and her impatience dwindled, she grew prone to unleashing violent outbursts of her magic.

The trees trembled, the waters flinched back as if to run away from her and even the wind cried when she was in her foulest mood, but the child did not.

Yes, even when she was at her worst, her viridian eyes glowing with green hell fire the child would only flinch at the sight of her rage, immediately leaving the area and her alone...but when she had calmed because let's face it, Bonnie knew her raging would get her nowhere even if it did provide her with temporary relief...the kid like a moth to an open flame slowly made its way back to her.

Bonnie was too ashamed to admit out loud that even as their presence and silence irked her, she appreciated the kid returning back to her each time, the lack of judgement, condemnation and the fact that they brought her food also helped.

The brat couldn't be older than six or seven and as big as her left pinky but also had an androgynous face so Bonnie really couldn't tell if the kid was male or female without bluntly asking or spying on the kid when they went to pee.

The latter was out for obvious reasons. Bonnie might have been a pervert but she wasn't a pedo, and asking the brat was out of the question as well since the kid seemed more that content to be mute so all she could do was watch and wait.

Bonnie mentally sighed, by the gods is this what she has resorted to? Clearly being trapped on this island wasn't doing her mind any favors if she was resorting to throwing magical tantrums and low key playing a stalker guessing game to discover a brats gender. What was the fucking world coming too?

Her thought were drawn to a halt at the sound of another's voice. A males voice, one that sounded distinctly familiar, but that just wasn't possible...

"Well well, what have you got there Kairi-tan?" Bonnie eyes immediately locked on those that were a steely gray flecked with an array of blues and greens.

The kid, Kairi's cheeks puffed up in a sort of indignation at the tone of the elder male but from what Bonnie noted there seemed to be a sense of familiarity.

Bonnie's eyes moved back towards the elder not at all surprised to find him staring at her. No not because she was vain or anything like that but simply because she was apparently the odd man out.

They stared at each other for far longer than could be considered appropriate before Bonnie looked away from him and focused on the kid who was looking between the two of them with wonder bright in their eyes.

"Brat?" She said waiting for an explanation, crossing her arms across her chest.

Kairi hesitantly reached out for her, watching her like one would a dangerous animal, pausing tiny fingers brushing against her own with hesitation before slowly linking fingers with her.

Kairi unsurprisingly led Bonnie up to what she realized was a rather large temple, though one that was much better kept than the one she had seen before she found herself in this mess.

Bonnie unsurprisingly once more let the kid led her, her lip twitching as the brat pointed to certain walls before looking back at her to see her nodding her nonverbal confirmation that yes, yes she was paying attention.

It wasn't until the kid had offered her a plate of fruit, which she gladly indulged in and led her to a somewhat raised platform when a single but large ornately decorated pillow sat which she noted was quite comfortable as she sat down on it that Bonnie frowned as a stray thought occurred to her and she looked at the kid who sat seiza on one of the less ornate pillows that created a crescent around her.

"If you knew about this place, why did you not bring me here sooner?" She asked not even bothering to hide the irritation and confusion in her tone and watched as the Kairi fidgeted under her gaze before looking towards the older male who was leaning against the wall staring at her.

"Because I told him not too." The older male said evenly with a devil may care shrug and Bonnie internally bristled.

So she was forced to live out in the wild for days just when there was actually shelter on this island just because of this smuck? While another smaller part of cheered at having the gender mystery of Kairi solved.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "And why is that?"

"Because you weren't ready….and to be honest you're still not ready, but I am merciful enough to not allow you to live so." The male said flippantly as he walked over to her taking a seat on the pillow that was next to her though slightly lower on the platform and Bonnie's eye twitched.

She looked away from the male taking a deep breath to calm her rising temper before looking back at the male who only seemed amused by her reactions.

"And who are you to decide that?" She tried to keep the ire out of her voice and failed if the way Kairi seemed to shrink back was any clue.

Bonnie watched as the males eyes seemed to saddened before he covered quickly smearing a mocking smirk on his lips. "Me? Why I'm just a humble and devout acolyte."

"Uh huh..." Bonnie said staring at him. "Enlighten me, whom is your god?"

His lip twitched as he continued to stare at her before answering slowly. "Suijin-sama."

Bonnie felt a shiver go down her spine. "Uh huh…"

She stared at him for a bit more before breaking eye contact her eyes drifting around the temple. It really was a beautiful piece of art…

Bonnie looked at Kairi who was still seated and staring at them his eyes volleying between the two of us.

Bonnie looked back at the male and her eyes narrowed. "So what is it that _you_ are called?"

He pursed his lips relying with just as much sass as she dished out. " _I_ have _many_ names, as do _you_ I'm sure. What is it that _you_ are called?"

Bonnie tched ignoring his question. "Well then what do you prefer to be called?"

"You can call me Nōri." He said after thinking about it and Bonnie had to wonder if he just thought that up on the spot.

"Nōri?" Bonnie said raising her eyebrow and the male- ** _Nōri_** looked at her his eyes glittering. "Yes it is a shorter version as my name is a mouthful. Why do you find that name unsatisfying? Do you wish to call upon me by a different name?"

Bonnie frowned. "No, your name is your own I suppose..."

He hummed while still staring at her. "And how should call upon you?"

"Bonnie, my name is Bonnie."

"Bonī…" He said slowly testing her foreign name on his tongue before nodding. He looks at her. "This name fits you."

"Thank you, now tell me Nōri-san tell me," She said and she noted he unconsciously straightening his back and fully turned to face her giving her his full attention. "Where am I?"

"Kōnoshima...this of course is Suijin-sama's temple." He said gesturing to the space around them. "But if you are referring to the country, that would be Mizu no kuni…we're about two days travel from Kirigakure no Sato."

Bonnie blinked her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Bonnie wasn't sure where her discomfort was coming from. The fact that he confirmed that she apparently no where near where she had last recalled she was or how his eyes peered knowingly into her very soul as he said this.

Her eyes narrowed in reflex at him, and knew this would be a common occurrence in his presence. She could tell he was speaking the truth, she trusted her magic but it was what wasn't said that made her suspicious of him. It was like every time he opened his mouth he was only revealing partial details with holding all the juicy pieces for himself.

"And how far is Mizu no kuni from the country Japan?" Bonnie asked though the sinking feeling in her gut and the niggling feeling in the back of her mind keyed her in that she was not going to like hearing the answer he was going to give.

The bastard had the audacity to give her a blinding smile as he confirmed her sinking suspicions.

"There is no such country called Japan throughout the elemental nations."

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **1\. I rewrote this chapter because after rereading my original I didn't like it...but hey its longer now, so yay!**

 **2\. Nōri-kun belongs to me just like Kairi-tan.**

 **3\. Kairi-chan will not be apart of Bonnie's Harem, but he does play an important role as the first person she's met upon finding herself in this world as well as time wears on.**

 **4\. Caroline, I didn't originally plan to write in this fanfic as I wanted it to be predominantly Bonnie-centric but I can throw her in the Naruto world if enough of you guys want.**

 **Extra Notes**

 **This is a Vampire Diaries x Naruto Crossover that takes place in the Naruto world.**

 **Expression Wielding / Darkish/ Morally Ambiguous - Bonnie Bennett**

 **Bonnie Bennett x Kirigakure Members**

 **{among some others because Bonnie is Queen ;D}**

 **Don't own TVD or Naruto.**

 **I do own my Oc's though.**


	3. A Questionable History, The Bloody Mist

_**Please Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Dépaysement**_ _:_ _ **When someone is taken out of their own familiar world into a new one.**_

* * *

 _ ***.*.*.*.***_

 ** _They knew her for what she was._**

 ** _She was water._**

 ** _Soft enough to give life, tough enough to drown it away..._**

 _ ***.*.*.*.***_

* * *

Bonnie took in a deep breath.

Bonnie inwardly applauded herself for remaining as nonreactive as she was.

She released her breath all the while eyeing Nōri-san who still wore that god- awful grin his eyes showcasing his clear amusement at her trying desperately to curb the reaction to cry and throttle him shrieking in his face 'What the actual fuck did he mean there was no such country as Japan?! And what the hell was the elemental nations?! What the fuck was this the avatar universe?! Would Aang appear next telling her he needed her help to learn the four elements before the summer ended?!'

No, no matter what Bonnie still had her pride...and besides she had thrown quite enough tantrums…for now at least.

She would release her rage later, privately away from his know eyes and smug grin.

Her eyes narrowed to slits before she closed her eyes focusing double time on breathing. Bonnie thought she might actually slip up and kill this one...and not make it look like an accident...

Bonnie released another breathe, she wasn't going to ask, she wasn't gonna push...after all she knew, she knew she knew all it was do would rouse her anger.

So she released yet another breathe and throw her cautions to the waters…

With a smirk that Kol would be proud of spoke.

"Ok."

Nōri blinked before raising his eyebrow. "Ok?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Yeah ok, thanks for the information…" and then because she could be a little shit too she added a sugary sweet smile. "Can I have more fruit, please?"

Bonnie felt Nōri's eyes drilling into her form as the days bled to weeks with her being in this new world.

She scoffed silently. If he was holding his breath waiting for her to crack he would waiting for a long time.

She had eventually managed to escape both of her tails to relieve her pent up frustrations before returning to them eerily at peace with the destruction she had managed to create in the 20 minutes that she was gone.

Kairi didn't inquire about her absence and neither did Nōri though it was when his intense staring had began.

Bonnie felt like all things considered, she was taking her new surroundings quite well, after all it wasn't everyday that a girl woke up in another world.

She took all that they said even if she thought the new place she found herself in was completely barbaric...another part of her, found the place at its chaotic and bloody core completely fascinating.

There were apparently five of these great shinobi nations, shinobi she learned meaning ninja, and she was currently not too far from one of them.

Kirigakure no sato, which translated to the village hidden in the mist. Not a bad place to hide a village full of killers, certainly better than placing a ninja village in the middle of a forest.

But that was just her opinion.

Kairi and Nōri filled her in on the important facts of the elemental nations, though Kairi stuck mainly to filling her in about Kirigakure as he wasn't old or strong enough to travel to the other nations much less alone. Nōri, however seemed to be a facet of information, such that Bonnie had to wonder if he himself was some sort of spy...I mean just some of the stuff that he knew...some of the personal stuff...and the details to boot…

Bonnie was pleased that he seemed more than willing to share all this juicy information with her.

Bonnie learned that Nōri was also Kairi's sensei for all manners of his life.

She found this out when she made a comment about what a kid as young as Kairi was doing on a literal god forsaken island in the middle of the sea, alone. What his family must have been thinking...only for him to respond that 'the dead don't care what the living do'.

It was the first time that she had heard him speak, and it gave her chills.

"My parents were shinobi. One day they were sent out on missions from the Yondaime Mizukage and they never returned…my oldest brother Masa passed his exam but the wounds he received were so critical that he also died from his wounds, my sister Riho also passed her exams but after making chunin during her fifth mission defected from Kiri."

Bonnie's eyes widened but with her silence he continued on.

"Her head is wanted on a silver platter by the Mizukage for the treasonist act of killing her teammates as well as her Jonin sensei. But it's not just that fact that she killed them, it's how she did it. I hear she dismembered them while they were still alive before sending their heads back along with each of their middle fingers to the Mizukage in a box with a pink ribbon. I hear she has even landed herself in the bingo books as _**Shikei shikkō hito Riho**_."

Bonnie had to quell the urge to smile instead forcing herself to frown, despite the amusement she found in the other girls antics. Murder is not funny, but even to Bonnie it was clear that the girl Riho was obviously sending a giant screw up back to the Mizukage, and she wondered why.

"I won't ever see her again, so she might as well be dead." He said with a shrug but Bonnie could tell it hurt the kid. "My last brother Shinichi managed to also pass his exam but never made it back after his first genin mission, it is assumed that he was killed in action, though considering he was very close to Riho many assume he also defected...but he also could have been captured by enemy shinobi..."

When she had asked what sort of test his siblings needed to pass that his older brother was killed from the test alone the answer she got was not the answer she had been expecting.

"Students wishing to pass must fight to the death if they want to become proud ninja of Kiri."

Bonnie had been at a loss of words for that.

"I have no interest of returning to the academy, Nōri-sensei is teaching me everything need to know about being a true Kiri nin and more. He said he even has a headband for me that he will give me when he finds that I am sufficient. That is more than enough for me."

When Kairi excused himself from her she let him.

"His mother, Suiren also known as Sairen was the only daughter from the main branch of the Suiro clan and while often forgotten, she was still the middle child...though Kairi-tan didn't know of his heritage at the time. Sairen kept that knowledge closely to her heart, knowing what would happen to her if it became public knowledge...though I have a feeling her eldest might have figured it out." Nōri confessed to her on one of the days he had sent Kairi off to train in his chakra control.

Bonnie felt a foreboden feeling enter the pit of her stomach at his words, as he leaned against the the back wall.

"So does that mean that he has other family out there?" Bonnie hoped to high heaven that the kid wasn't completely alone in the world...not that he was really truly alone, with Riho being alive and Shinichi potentially being out there but one would certainly feel better knowing they had more than a traitor as a sibling out there.

"Not unless they wisely chose to forsaken their name as well. The Suiro clan as a whole was wiped off the face of the map."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "W-what…"

Nōri's eyes darkened. "Those born of a family that has a kekkei genkai are treated with suspicion till they are eventually ostracized to the point that the village as a whole wouldn't bat an eyelash if said clan was mystery wiped out in the dead of night. I hear in this day and age it's called a blood purge...it has earned us a double edged sword of a reputation. I hear the villagers even now celebrate when the clans are burned to ashes, whilst are enemies have dubbed us 'The Bloody Mist'."

Bonnie frowned. "That's just disgusting."

"Hm. I agree. As you know from our history lessons there are... _were_ eight noble clans of Kirigakure."

Bonnie nodded. "The clans not including the daimyos family are deemed noble because a member of each family managed to earn Suijin's favor and thus granted a treasure in return."

"That's correct though only those in the family know what that treasure is." He said with a nod before continued. "This blood purging began when the Kaguya-"

Bonnie's eye twitched and her lip unconsciously curled. _Kaguya_. Bonnie didn't know why that name boiled her blood the way it did.

"-Clan attacked the civilian members of Kirigakure." Nōri continued like he didn't notice her reaction to the clans name.

Bonnie resisted asking why. They had been through this before, no one seemed to know why or care why one of the noble clans seemingly out of nowhere turned against their own people.

No, they just chalked them up as enemies and traitors, coming up the the excuse instead the the Kaguya clan were just mindless barbaric animals, but Bonnie didn't believe that. She couldn't. Despite the very name tasting like acid on her tongue she felt a certain level of wrongness with the history of the Kaguya clan.

There was something amiss, no one just betrayed the people that they fought beside, bled beside and protected for years out of nowhere, **_no one_**.

Then there was the fact the the clan went after the civilians didn't make sense to her either. If the Kaguya clan were so power hungry for a fight why go after ones lacking the power to fight them? Why not fight a clan that would give them the battle they wanted instead?

It didn't add up or make sense to her and she didn't understand how everyone else seemed to so easily except that as the truth...accept that as a good enough reason to wipe an entire clan of people off the face of the world…much less ones that had earned to favor of a god. Did they not expect there to be consequences? Or did they just no longer care, being so caught up in their fear?

Bonnie snapped out of her head as she remembered Nōri was still speaking.

"After that slowly but surely the other clans holding kekkei genkai followed. The Suiro clan and the Yuki clan were immediately sought out and wiped out from the oldest to the youngest. Clans like the Hozuki and Hoshigaki are treated like high level threat and the others are regarded with suspicion because the do not fully showcase their skills, a double edged sword like I said." Nōri said his hands clenching.

Bonnie's face was grim.

"These blood purges." He spat. "Are only crippling the country, it's honestly hanging on a thread, they are not far off from being exactly like Suna, and while I don't mind if other countries fear our strength and the talented ninja we produce having the students battle to the death certainly isn't the right way to go about showcasing it…"

"And whose idea was that?"

"The Mizukage's" He said evenly.

"And why hasn't anyone stopped them?

Nōri shrugged. "The Mizukage is also from one of the noble families."

Bonnie hissed feeling an overwhelming amount of rage and betrayal at the news. "What?!"

"Karatachi, Yagura….though from what I hear...he won't be the Mizukage for much longer...there's a rebellion growing within the Mist." He said his eyes flashing with displeasure.

Bonnie stood.

She felt an all consuming rage. She want to walk right into the Mizukage tower and smack Yagura upside his head and scream at him just what the hell had he been thinking! And question if he was some type of idiot.

Bonnie released a breath from her nose letting out steam.

Nōri didn't say a word as she turned from him and walked out of the temple.

 _It's not my problem. Not my world damn sure not my problem. I am not a hero...not a heartless villain either but not a hero...I don't want to or need to get myself mixed into mainland problems…their problems aren't my problems. There is literally no reason for me to get involved...at all_ but even as she thought this her eyes staring out and across the sea she felt the hypnotic urge to intervene, to cast down her righteous fury and judgement on those unsuspecting nin and civilians that had dared to taint Mizu no kuni of with their ignorance, fear and hatred…

She knew despite the inner fight, eventually her righteous fury would win, it always did, and so she began to plan.

After all if something was going to be done it needed to be done… and quickly before the rebellion acted.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **1\. WARNING I and rewrite Kirigakure founding history to suit my needs, please don't pm me telling me that there aren't 8 noble shinobi families...I know that, but for the purpose of this story there are.**

 **2.** **Suiro** **means "waterway" One of the 8 noble** **families** **of Kiri.**

 **Notable Members** **mentioned**

 **Suiren aka Sairen [Second child of the main branch, only daughter] - Deceased.**

 **Masa- [Killed shortly from wounds after competing final graduation exam] - Deceased**

 **Riho- [Passed final graduation exam, made it to chunin before deflecting] - Alive/missing nin**

 **Shinichi [Passed final graduation exam] - Presumed deceased, Unknown**

 **Kairi - Alive**

 ***other family member unknown/deceased.**

 **3.** _ **Shikei shikkō hito Riho**_ **means** _ **The Ex**_ ** _ecutioner_** _ **Riho**_

 **4\. No I couldn't resist making a whole OC family nor could I resist making the only female member a badass missing nin that sends middle fingers to the Mizukage...did no one else find the idea just a bit funny? Someone sending Tobi a giant fuck you, three times over? No? Just me and Bonnie then...**

 **5\. *Note* Shinichi... and remember his situation for the future... Shinichi is based off a canon character in Naruto I'm just giving him more background.**

 **6\. *Note* The Kaguya Clan...The Kaguya Clan is _not_ the Kaguya Clan...and that's all I'm saying for now...**

 **ripsconscullmin**

Yeah rewriting it I felt like gave me a bit more wiggle room to play with.

And ahh the sword in the proverbial stone...I won't confirm but think of it this way...Kiri is known for its swordsmen...and while gods/goddess might not necessarily need a weapon persay as a conduit of their power...I found that they all seem to have one in some shape or form anyway ;D

Perhaps the sword is just a standard form to the eyes...whose to say she won't be wielding a giant war axe, naginata, scythe or halberd...or all of them?

Bonnie and Nōri…;D no comment

Bonnie and Kairi and Nōri make for one dysfunctional family that I just can't help but write

And yeah I've decided that Caroline won't be taking a trip to the Naruto world…{ Like Klaus would ever be ok with that…} but that will be cleared up, I'm thinking if not by the next chapter then the one after it.

Always always and pleasure hearing from you~

 **Extra Notes**

 **This is a Vampire Diaries x Naruto Crossover that takes place in the Naruto world.**

 **Expression Wielding / Darkish/ Morally Ambiguous - Bonnie Bennett**

 **Bonnie Bennett x Kirigakure Members**

 **{among some others because Bonnie is Queen ;D}**

 **Don't own TVD or Naruto.**

 **I do own my Oc's though.**


	4. Hidden Figures

_**Please Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Dépaysement**_ _:_ _ **When someone is taken out of their own familiar world into a new one.**_

* * *

 _ ***.*.*.*.***_

 ** _They knew her for what she was._**

 ** _She was water._**

 ** _Soft enough to give life, tough enough to drown it away..._**

 _ ***.*.*.*.***_

* * *

Bonnie sat at the edge of where the sand met the sea and meditated. She had been here in the new world for at least two months and a half if not more.

Bonnie knew all the benefits of meditation did for her magic, but now finding she was in this new place learned all the benefits that meditation did for her magic.

Bonnie also found that she liked to watch Kairi and Nōri's training sessions.

Nōri for all of his sass was a great sensei and taught the boy many things, from politics to hand to hand combat and including the way of the sword, though Kairi at this time still only practiced with a what he thought was a wooden sword.

Bonnie could see the illusion for what it was, though she supposed that it must have been well crafted if Kairi never once noticed or questioned his weapon of choice.

"Do you want to join us Bonī-sama?"

Bonnie blinked. That was the newest extension to her name and she still wasn't quite used to it, but as her eyes drifted to look at Kairi who seemed to gain a healthy flush whenever he was subjected with her piercing gaze, she thought it wasn't surprising.

"Sure, Kairi-tan" She had picked up Nōri playful nickname for the kid because she thought it was cute and the kid was still adorable with baby fat of his cheeks. "So, what are you learning today?"

"First I have to go through all of my stretches and then Nori-sensei is going to go over how to spar on water."

"Hmm, sounds interesting." Bonnie said with a nod. "I'll join you in your stretching ok?"

"Hai." He said and I both set out towards the beach before going through an array of stretches that Bonnie hadn't done since she'd been here. She purred with content feeling her muscles stretch as she lowered herself into the splits before stretching her arms out and lowering her chest to the sand.

After she had finished moving through several other stretches that would have made even a contortionist jealous, she noted Kairi staring at her in awe.

She tilted her head in question.

"You are really flexible Bonī-sama, you must be a master of Kirigakure style taijutsu." He gushed excitedly.

Bonnie smiled. "Well I don't know all about me being a master at taijutsu...but yes I am a very flexible person."

"You've been watching Nōri-sensei teach me Kiri kata, right?"

Bonnie nodded slowly not sure where he was going with this.

"Well Nori-sensei still isn't here; can you spar with me instead?"

Bonnie pursed her lips trying to think of a good reason to turn the kid down and made the mistake of looking back at him to find him giving her puppy dog eyes.

Her eyebrow twitched before she relented. "Alright, but you should remember that I'm not a shinobi like you are trying to be."

Kairi merely grinned before moving into a familiar stance one which she quickly adopted.

They sized each other up, and they moved.

Bonnie had been put in many life or death situations. Being born a woman and one of color at that was the first strike against her, finding out that she was a witch and came from a strong coven was the second, understanding what it met to be a Bennett witch was another, swallowing the power of a thousand dead witches and not only learning expression but mastering it was a whole new grimoire of death threat, the fact that she was infamously known as a dark witch in cohorts with the originals the oldest vampires in the world...well practically adopted into the family...well...let just say there were times where her and Klaus would get as shit drunk and contemplate the many ways they could give an even greater fuck you to their enemies, like getting together and birthing a baby that would be a tribrid and potentially a destroyer of the world itself, but then they'd become sober and neither Klaus nor Bonnie could entertain hurting Caroline like that much less goading their own progeny who was bound to be adorable because really, not to be cocky _but_ Bonnie was one attractive witch and all the originals were attractive, so it was obvious to her and Klaus that any child they had would become the destroyer of the world and wear the blessed face of an angel...

And so, they would think of different things like slaughtering whole villages or taking prodigal children from their enemies and raising them against them...but of course these were all just ideals...spoken out loud but never to actually be acted on…

That being said...Bonnie knew how to fight...and dirty at that. Bonnie knew how to come out the victor because in a world where if you weren't faster than your vampire opponent your heart would be ripped from your chest and thrown across the room before you could blink...you had to be fast, efficient and above all else ruthless.

Kairi was not bad at all, but he wasn't anywhere never her level. She could sense the beginning tremors of his frustration mounting when his strikes began to get sloppy with his attempt to just get a hit on me away where.

Bonnie's lip twitched in amusement and the seemed to egg on his frustration, he knew she was teasing him. Her moves were fluid, as if she had sparred a thousand times before. Bonnie easily ducked under him and waved her hand, waves of water immediately washing over the boy before like a sucker punch before he even knew what hit him. Once. Twice. Trice for good measure.

Bonnie blinked before waving the water away before she was tempted to go for a fourth. Kairi gasped choking and spitting up sea water.

A part of Bonnie winced, if she had been less aware she could have easily drowned him...that fourth would have definitely had him sleeping permanently with the fishes...

"Kairi-tan…what have I told you to do when facing an opponent, you can't possibly win against." Nōri said stepping from the shadows of the trees and with hard eyes towards his pupil.

The boy choked up more water from his lungs before weakly muttering. "E-evade...till have... b-backup."

Nōri nodded. "So, what exactly made you think you could take Bonnie? I should hope you didn't expect to actually win…"

Kairi shook his head as he still tried to catch his breath. "No...just...want...spar."

"The fault is mine...it is easy for me to get blood thirsty-" Bonnie shook her head. "I overdid it. This was supposed to be a simple taijutsu spar."

Nōri shook his head but it was Kairi that spoke. "Not all all, it was presumptuous of me to challenge you like that, please forgive me Bonī-sama."

Bonnie blinked as the kid bowed low his head touching the sand, for a second she was in a time long ago...just a flash and she was no longer seeing Kairi himself but someone different, and ancestor...she couldn't help but think. Millions of people bowing, seven other families in line with Kairi's ancestor and stationed apart from the rest but still all bowed to her... but then she blinked again and it was gone.

"Forgiven." Bonnie said with a stiff nod before turning away from the duo as she felt a headache manifest, not noting Nōri's sharp eyes following her every move. "I'm a bit tired, I think I'll go and rest now."

Bonnie was cranky, and she was cranky because she was tired of all the energy she seemed to suddenly develop, making her feel like some restless addict looking for their next fix but not knowing what the fix was that they were looking for…it was maddening.

But even moreover she was tired of the cursed headaches that would hit her out of nowhere. It was like someone had piled 50 cans of soda into a bag before whacking her in the head with it.

What was worse, they came at the most annoying times like when she got really deep into her mediation or when she was taking the time to study parts of the temples, or when Nōri and Kairi were telling her more about the elemental nations history but especially when Kairi and Nōri practiced kenjutsu.

Kairi-tan had long since been deemed proficient enough to be shown that he was wielding a blade the whole time, the kids eyes sparked like teal colored diamonds in the sun even as he bowed lowly to Nōri and surprisingly her as well.

Headaches would hit her, at all hours of the day, resembling much like the one she got as her magic matured. Flashing of visions too confusing for her eyes and mind to understand.

Walking upon a place that had been hidden but somehow she knew exactly where it was at, going to sleep and waking up just knowing things she was sure she wasn't supposed to know.

She would describe it like someone who she liked to imagine in her mind was Caroline because between her and the gods they knew how much the blonde loved to gossip and just talk one's ear off; trying to whisper things in her ear while occasionally providing movie clips...sometimes Bonnie being able to understand what was being said clearly...those times were the good days because the headaches that followed were more of a dull throbbing, nothing more than a passing annoyance, but other times it was like multiple voices all trying to talk at once while shouting and that was when the headaches were most unbearable. She would find herself visibly flinching at the lightest of noises before immediately retreating to the well she had arrived in, throwing herself into the waters and revelling in the feeling of the chilling embrace to relieve the heated pressure that tortured her mind for hours at a time before pulling herself from the deep blue deeps and returning to the others.

She watched under hooded eyes as Kairi and Nōri spar with their blades. Kairi really was rather gifted with his chisa katana that Nōri had gifted him to start off with. Kairi was skillfully calculating his next move against Nōri never one to waste any energy by waving around his blade wildly, no, when Kairi moved with his blade, it was always calculated. Nōri himself was clearly a master of his long ōdachi easily moving with and against Kairi with the grace of a large feline, never slicing the kid in half with his monster sword like we all knew he could if he wanted, when a vision ghosted over Bonnie's eyes. One moment she was watching a spar between Kairi and Nōri and the next she wasn't.

 _The male was much more aggressive than Kairi but no less calculated as he charged Nōri with his dual sided scythe. Every time their weapons touched, they released powerful shock waves leaving craters and fissures in their wake. The younger males silver tresses floating around him with his singular long black kimono sleeve as he twirled around to escape Nōri's sword. The silverette was light on his feet, moved like a dancer something Bonnie found herself nodding approvingly, he was flexible too another thing Bonnie applauded his efforts. He wasn't bad, in fact Bonnie thought he was a master at Kusarigamajutsu and eventually him and Nōri seemed to stop when it was clear neither side was going to win, they both some sort of hand sign and bowed slightly towards each other with serious expressions so Bonnie was shocked when the silverette turned towards her eluding a playful energy as he bounced over towards her talking convivially. Bonnie didn't know why but felt innately pleased by the sight of an upside down triangle with a circle etched in simmering gold displayed on the left side of the silverette's neck._

 _The younger male preened as Bonnie's visioned self reached out to stroke the mark in what Bonnie thought was an almost possessive fashion._

 _"It was great, wasn't I Onee-sama?" His voice was deep and dark...familiar but Bonnie was sure she had not ever know someone with silver hair._

 _Bonnie watched as she grew closer and closer towards the male that was much taller than her like everyone else in the world, her eyes widening when she felt herself press her lips against his making him moan when her sharpened teeth nicked his lips. Bonnie watched when her visioned self pulled back after licking his bloodied lip, noting the males flushed face and dazed expression as her fingers stroked his cheek and she whispered. "Perfection."_

Bonnie blinked to find Kairi looking at her with an extremely flushed expression.

"T-thank you Bonī-sama, but I am really undeserving of such high praise especially from you."

"Hmp, that's for certain." Nōri huffed. "You brat, then you had better be willing to exceed what seemed to be her current expectations..." Nōri gave Bonnie a contemplative side eye. "even if you are deemed ' _perfection_ '."

Bonnie turned and began walking away from them as she felt herself growing flushed. Her visions really did come at the worst times and what was worse she was beginning to physically enact them...this time she spoke but what if next time she actually acted out a scene. She felt herself sicking at the thought of kissing Kairi, he was a child still and would undoubtedly remain so even as he aged for her...the thought made her ill…

Bonnie made her way back to the well the place that was becoming her sanctuary before jumping in.

She let out a relieved sigh as she submerged herself into the cyan colored abyss...she really needed to get herself together.

Chakra was she learned something that everyone had, though some people had more than others. She learned that how much chakra you had typically is what separates the civilians from the shinobi.

Chakra was the life energy of this world. The element that in the end made the whole world tick, and if you didn't have chakra that meant you were dead.

Bonnie often wondered what that meant for her, it's not like she was born here and she clearly had her magic, so where did that leave this chakra?.

It was apparently so simple that she had missed the answer by trying to come up with some complicated answer on her own.

Nōri had mentioned it in passing. Bonnie seemed to be brimming with chakra, she was according to him a chakra being.

Nōri had said it as casually as saying the sky was blue but it was Kairi's reverent response towards his comment that had her pressing the male for more information.

"Well it is simple really, there are only two known things in this world to be completely made of pure chakra." Nōri admitted when she had finally caught the male alone and released a heavy dose of her magic against him. Even then though, he still only looked amused with her...as if they were playing a game of cat and mouse.

"And what would those be?" She growled as she glared at him as she held him more than 10 feet from the ground with her magic.

"The Bijuu."

"Bijuu?" Bonnie said with a frown. The term sounded vaguely familiar to her, though she couldn't figure out way. "What is a Bijuu?"

"Bijuu means tailed beast." Nōri said calmly at his words another vision seemed to flicker across Bonnie's mindscape.

 _Bonnie felt herself laugh as the woman on her right cooed as she held six cute and cuddly baby creatures to her bosom. Bonnie herself thought they were adorable with them being no bigger than the size of a four week old puppy compared to them...Bonnie could literally feel her insides melting to goo. They could probably terrorize a whole village and all she would do is coo at them with baby talk to ask them if they 'had a good time playing with their friends.'_

 _Adorable animals stole away rational like that..._

 _"Onee-sama we've really outdone ourselves now, the others will be so jealous~ Oh we must find to perfect names for our Onotakara, here we should split them~" The woman with honey colored eyes said literally vibrating with excitement her. The woman flashed her a grin and it seemed like the sun itself dwelt in her smile. Her brown hair with blonde highlights was wrapped around her head in an assortment of braids intermixed with different sorts of flowers,twigs and plants, she even wore quite literally a birds nest...eggs not included...on top of her head like a fancy_ _fascinator hat._

 _Bonnie felt herself nod just as enthused before she spoke back to the woman but her own words didn't register to her ears as she reached towards the woman, leaving her now with five creatures as she placed a kiss on top of the hybrid ox and octopus before placing it onto her shoulder where it began to wrap its little tentacles into her curly hair._

 _Bonnie had a moment more of insight as she watched herself lean down and press two adoring kisses on the three tailed turtle and the single tailed raccoon dog in her lap while a twin tailed kitten burrowed itself into her neck and hair and_ _and nine tailed fox finding solace snuggling on her breast covered by the lapels of her kimono and_ _purring in content._

Bonnie blinked coming out the the weird vision as Nōri continued to speak. "-but most shinobi and civilians refer to them as demons or chakra monsters."

Bonnie frowned. "Monsters?" Her mind flashed back to those cute and cuddly creatures. "Somehow I doubt it."

Nōri shrugged. "Each one has an incredible amount of chakra within them. And to try and combat these powerful beasts and stop the destruction they cause, they were captured and sealed inside new born babies using a powerful technique that would kill the person using it.

Bonnie's eye twitched, while her hands clenched. "What?"

"These lucky or unlucky souls are called Jinchuriki." Nōri said ignoring her visible reactions before his own lip curled and adding with heavy sarcasm. "It is said that the first known Jinchuriki was the 'Sage of Six Paths'."

"The who of what now?" Bonnie asked turning up her nose at the foreign title.

"A nuisance really if you ask me...just another being trying to appeal to humans by claiming god-hood…" Nōri said with a grimace.

Bonnie could feel expression leaking out of her pores at the thought. The pure audacious nerve…

"To claim to be a god, ha...how utterly foolish, the gods are selfish and cruel creatures even as they are equally benevolent...though one thing stands, they do not like being crossed and daring to do so like impersonating one is asking for you and your ancestors to be cursed."

Bonnie could feel her lip curling so far as to bare her fangs which she had noticed gotten sharper as she adjusted to her new life here. "And what about the Onotakara? I doubt they appreciate being locked away for just being what they are!"

Nōri shook his head. "It has long since been forgotten that the Bijuu as they so call them, are the children of the very two Kami that humans should fear to ever go against..."

"All the more reason to let them do as they please...I mean really what the worse they can do?" Bonnie said with an eye roll.

Nōri chuckled. "Hmm I don't know...destroy villages, kill countless of people..."

Bonnie was not impressed and found herself coldly responding. "Humans live to die, and die to live. Every day that passes a new life is being born as another fades away. Besides humans do the same thing to their own kind. What do you think war is?"

He hummed nodding absentmindedly. "True enough."

"Besides I highly doubt any of the Onotakara would go bother themselves with humans...it is probably the humans that seek them out...to use them." Bonnie growled feeling the righteous rage boiling in her stomach ready to spill over before she shook herself. "What else...you said that there were two pure chakra creatures?"

"Well the second would be the Kami's themselves," Nōri said and Bonnie eyes cut into him "and since you are obviously not a Bijuu…"

Bonnie had stared at him….stared at him for a good and long time before laughing.

She laughed long and hard pausing before doing it again and if it got a little on the hysterically side then that was her business.

"You...you can't possibly believe I'm a god." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Oh course not, you are obviously a goddess." Nōri said evenly.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed as her demeanor did a 360. "Nōri, stop being ridiculous. I no longer find this amusing."

"The only one being ridiculous is you." He retorted.

"You know your offly mouthy for one who is standing before an alleged 'goddess', show some decorum." Bonnie scoffed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Would you prefer me to be like Kairi-tan?"

Bonnie blinked. "...you mean to tell me that's why he...have you put him up to it."

He nodded completely unashamed. "Naturally, as one of the last living members of his family, there should be an acolyte. Humans have long since forgotten the old ways. How to show appropriate respect for their makers."

"You speak as if you yourself aren't human." Bonnie said suspiciously.

He grinned. "Well of course I'm not a human, hasn't that much been obvious to you in the past months?"

"What, are you saying that you're also a god?"

"No no, as I told you before, I'm just a humble and devout acolyte...your acolyte. I look out for your well being, but you know Sui-chan I'm starting to feel unappreciated." He said and began ranting and pacing back and forth as Bonnie watched him with half amusement, a quarter of shock and another quarter of confusion.

And then he said something that caught her attention. "-I even brought you back home when you asked me, but do I get a thank you? No...no of course not all I get is suspicion and cutting glares like I'm the bad guy when I'm just following orders."

"Brought... me back..." Bonnie said.

"Yes from the temple...and-"

"Wait a minute. Wait. A. Minute." Bonnie said cutting him off her eyes glowing as she felt her headache mounting. "You...your the reason, I'm here."

"Yes...but I'm only taking partial credit." He added quickly while taking several spaces back for once showing fear, sweat began to drip down his face and Bonnie's rage literally began to manifest in a physical form.

"Your the reason I'm here!" Bonnie's voice was even unrecognizable to herself, so dark and sinister... she could feel herself growing as her magic built up, taller and taller.

"S-suijin-sama, Oboete oite kudasai!" Nōri called out as he quickly grew smaller and smaller the water around the island thrashing violent. There was a flash of glowing light being to grow where his body once stood but Bonnie was too far gone.

"You...you _**bastard!**_ " Bonnie hissed before she let it all go.

Her magic immediately lashing out around her.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **1\. WARNING I rewrote Kirigakure founding history to suit my needs, please don't pm me telling me that there aren't 8 noble shinobi families...I know that, but for the purpose of this story there are.**

 **2\. Can ya guess our mysterious silverette?**

 **3\. WARNING I rewrote Shinobi history to suit my needs, please don't tell me that the sage of six paths created the nine tailed beasts from the ten tails etc. I know that...in this story that just didn't happen.**

 **4\. For this fanfic there are 10 tailed beasts that are each their own.**

 **5\. So it is also clear, all Ōtsutsuki,{Kaguya, Hamura, Hagoromo }and the like are 'Celestial Beings' NOT humans and certainly _NOT Gods_. **

**_6\. Onotakara_ means _Tailed Treasure_. This is what Bonnie and her kind call the Bijuu, they are after all the children of the gods...**

 **7. _Oboete oite kudasai!_ Means _Please, remember!_**

 **Extra Notes**

 **This is a Vampire Diaries x Naruto Crossover that takes place in the Naruto world.**

 **Expression Wielding / Darkish/ Morally Ambiguous - Bonnie Bennett**

 **Bonnie Bennett x Kirigakure Members**

 **{among some others because Bonnie is Queen ;D}**

 **Don't own TVD or Naruto.**

 **I do own my Oc's though.**


	5. Reminiscence

_**Please Enjoy!**_

 _ **I've written a nice long chapter for you all~**_

* * *

 _ **Dépaysement**_ _:_ _ **When someone is taken out of their own familiar world into a new one.**_

* * *

 _ ***.*.*.*.***_

 ** _They knew her for what she was._**

 ** _She was water._**

 ** _Soft enough to give life, tough enough to drown it away..._**

 _ ***.*.*.*.***_

* * *

The people of Kirigakure were not usually a rowdy bunch, they were not Kohana nin holding hands and skipping around with daisy chains or whatever of pansy shit they did in the village hidden within the leafs.

No. They were a hardened people.

But unlike the other countries that had long since forgotten... they had learned to be a superstitious people.

So when the sky first showed signs of a heavy storm when just moments before it was as sunny as a summer's day...it was a cause for alarm.

While storms were not a complete rarity, they were well timed forces of natures, predictable so that the people of Kiri had more than enough time to prepare for them.

It **did not** rain or storm all the time like it did in Ame.

So when the sun was suddenly over taken by menacing dark storm clouds, it was noted and the nervous mumbling between the elite Kiri shinobi began.

When it began to rain, storm, thunder and hail, with the waves, smashing against the shore as if to capsize the island the Kiri civilians began to slowly panic…

When the storms began to stretch on, from days to weeks plunging the islands of Mizu no Kuni into darkness, the people of Kiri's fear began to spread to the other neighboring islands inciting the beginnings of mass hysteria.

The storms with the help of the raging seas washed away their boats leaving people trapped before then washing away their houses, soon their food and weapons supply…

But then finally when even their loved ones too began to be taken but the unforgiving seas and uncontrollable weather, the older people of Kiri who still remembered the old stories considered it too resemblant of the plague amongst plagues from the beginning of their creation. The plague that had started it all for them and those of the noble families…

The people as a whole and the few that had managed to make it through the storms from their islands stormed the central of Kirigakure, they looked to their mizukage Karatachi, Yagura. He who was one of the members of the noble families and begged for direction to appease what was undoubtedly an angry God.

They had long since realized that they were quite low on those that were blessed.

The Kaguya, Yuki, Surio clans... extinct. The Hoshigaki and Momochi clan turned traitor and deflected. The Haruno and Hozuki clan still remained but could not be trusted to not betray them... so who was left but the last Karatachi clan member?

They looked to him, who better than him to appease Suijin-sama's wrath than a favored one? Who better than Yagura himself?

And when his lordship finally made himself apparent on the third night of the third day he said two words...only two but they revealed something so hideously corrupt about his character that it shock an entire generation.

"Mizukage-sama how do we proceed?" A woman called out with desperation, she had been the only survivor from her village to make it to the main island.

"What must we do to temper Suijin-sama wrath?" A man said with equal desperation, he was a fisherman that could no longer fish to the chaotic waters, his family was swiftly running out of food like many others, if they didn't find a way to stop the storm or at least get some food they would all stave...

"Do nothing." Was his reply and the audience that had been so lively before chanting for him even and asking fevered questions, washed over with silence. His personal ANBU exchanged nervous glances while some outright glared at his back with disbelieving. The elite nin shrouded in the shadows shifted from their feet nervously, their own families had not been exempt from Suijin-sama's wrath… and yet their fearless leader just said-

Do nothing...do nothing…. **Do**... _ **Nothing?**_

Had the mizukage been given a Suna worthy hallucinogenic poison? Because that was _**not**_ the reply that the people of Kiri expected to hear from that of a noble son. That was _**not**_ the reply the people of Kiri were expecting to hear from their mizukage...

The people of Mizu no kuni left in stunned silence, but they wouldn't stay that way...

 _ ***^*.*^*Dépaysement*^*.*^***_

"BONNIE!-"

The witch's eyes snapped open at the call of her name, looking for the source.

"Caroline? Why are you yelling?" She said and frowned when she caught sight of the blonde, her hair was a mess and her clothing was covered in dirt. "What happened to you?"

"I've been calling you for the past ten minutes while you just continued sitting there fondling some dinky old relic, speaking jiberish while also cackling like a mad woman." She deadpanned. "And what do you mean what happened to me? What happened to you? I've been looking everywhere for you."

Bonnie blinked choosing to ignore the blonde's jab. "I figured you'd make you way to the temple eventually to find me here, but why does it look like you've been walking through a dirt storm."

"You're joking right? The real question is how the hell you've remained spotless, did you use magic?" Caroline asked with a huff.

"No I just walked up the stairs, honestly Care, I don't need to use magic for everything you know?"

Caroline frowned at her words. "What stairs?"

"Seriously, there was like a hundred stairs. Your a vampire Care you're supposed to have better vision than this. I just walked up them and followed the path that lead me here, why would I have gotten dirty?" She frowned as she looked at her friend's face. "Care what's wrong?"

"Bon its as you said. I'm a vampire, between the two of us, my vision is more reliable. There were no stairs, there's no nothing. I found you here because I caught your faint scent trailing off into the forbidden forest and had to compel the old guy to forget seeing me because he started freaking out when I told him I was going in here after you. This is a place that the villagers do not ever trail, they call it sacred land Shinseina Suijin'nomori is what I think that old man was saying when he was trying to pull me away from here...but all I'm feeling is that this placed is more than likely cursed." Caroline said with a frown and a shudder.

"Why would a shrine as nice as this be cursed?" Bonnie frowned at Caroline's words feeling a bit offended. "Sure it's a bit dirty but..."

"Are you serious Bon, surely we are not looking at the same thing?" Caroline's frown deepened. "Is this some type of witch thing, is that why you're here? Are you going through some witch-trip, because honestly this place really creeps me out..."

Bonnie paused. "…I dunno…maybe."

She looks down at the hilt that she was stroking, it felt warm in her grip...alive and undoubtedly _**hers**_. "Perhaps I am here for a supernatural reason."

"Well can you figure it out so we can go. I'm serious Bon this place…it doesn't feel right…"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics before looking back at her frowning when she noticed that Caroline had yet to step into the shrine. "Why are you standing so far away, come in the shrine."

Caroline shook her head, her eyes Bonnie noted for the first time since they started speaking on full vampire mode even as sweat sat on her temple. What the hell?

"I can't...I... I feel like I can't breath as it is...if I get any closer..." Caroline stressed through gritted teeth. The blonde was now started to breath heavy and Bonnie stood to her feet worry hitting her tenfold as she really took in the haggard appearance of her friend.

"What do you mean that you can't? Care-" Bonnie spoke when the familiar voice of her sword interrupted her.

" _ **What she means is that she is not allowed to trespass here, considering she is one of those high-functioning corpses it is not a surprise though I must applaud her effort to remain standing so close...though the reason alone for that is her bond with you other wise she neither would be here.**_ "

Bonnie's eyes widened and she made unintelligible sounds in the back of her throat but couldn't seemed to formulate actual words as a sword...the swords she had deemed as hers was talking to her...with a god damned real voice!

" _ **Hmm though master I must admit to being surprised to find you creating such bonds with one of these creatures... while you've entertained them from time to time you've long since officially passed on the privilege of dealing with the dead to young Jashin-kun.**_ "

Bonnie jerked to the side releasing the sword in her hand when it pulsed before being overtaken with light. When it cleared her eyes widened when she noted the male that had taken its place.

"Excuse my appearance Sui-sama it's been a while…" He as he looked down at himself crinkling his nose at his outdated clothes in distaste before going through the motions of stretching out his body.

The first thing Bonnie thought was that he was tall...way taller than her. He was a six and a half going on seven foot giant...the second thing that followed was that he was a beautiful.

Steely gray flecked with an array of blues and greens, his hair with upon first glimpsing thought was black was actually the deepest shades of pine green that fell in soft waves down to the middle of his back. His clothes were covered in dust and tear, the pieces of his armour broken as if he had just walked off a battlefield before falling asleep, but she could still tell that they had been made from expensive material. His armor included a double spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass and lotus petal faulds. Both his armor and his long flowing sash were black lined with silver. His kimono was mostly white with navy and ultramarine lotus crest at the collar and sleeves. He wore sashinuki hakama which were gathered at the ankles, producing a ballooning effect. His footwear consisted of black ankle-high boots. He looked in other words like he just stepped out of a feudal japan cosplay convention.

"What the actual fuck is going on?" Bonnie blurted.

The male finished stretching and gave her a smile before continuing their previous conversation. "And while Jashin-kun is always receptive to your lessons and idolizes you to an obsessive point...he is still a bit young yet and might not take too kindly of you encroaching on his new terrain."

"Who the hell are are you?" Caroline snarled at the male her eyes darting between Bonnie and the stranger, while shocked by his sudden appearance neither seemed too uncomfortable with their close proximity...

His eyes glittered as he flashed her a grin that was much more fang before giving her a mocking bow. "Why I have many names...none which the likes of you are privy of."

"What are you?" Bonnie said with narrowed eyes.

His grin widened and he took a knee before her and answered with a simple. "Yours."

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. The second it took for her to blink and she was vaguely aware of how much closer she had gotten to the male… she had kneeled before placing her forehead on his while his arms had wrapped themselves around her waist...so close they were practically sharing the same breath…

Bonnie's head was swimming as the taller male seemed to press himself even closer to her and mutter. "I thought you'd forgotten...cutting it pretty close ne?"

Bonnie was confused by his muttering but still found herself humming in confirmation.

"Over two millennium you've made me wait for you, playing the dutiful servant of nature...even when you are nature itself…" His lips quirked "...have you enjoyed yourself, playing human with the humans?"

Bonnie didn't verbally respond...she couldn't as her mind suffered an onslaught of visions much like when Emily had been trying to get her attention...

Bonnie blinked as she was taken back to what looked like a time long ago.

 _ ***.*.*.*.***_

 _She wore a lovely light blue dress that was long and flowing her hair still wild and curly cascading down her back as a floral wreath sat on top of her head. Her vivridan eyes watched as she caught sight of a honey eyed man walking toward her, he was lovely with russet colored skin with rippling muscles covered in tattoos that told others of his rank and prowess. He carried a large epsilon axe and his short but messy chocolate curls swayed gently with the breeze...despite not being a warlock, he was gorgeous._

 _"Nothing is more beautiful than the loveliness of the woods before sunrise…" She felt herself saying as he grew within hearing range._

 _Bonnie could feel her skin heat up as he grew closer stopping short of just touching her. "Forgive me milady but I must disagree, I can speak of several things that are more lovely."_

 _Bonnie felt her vision body turning to gaze upon his honeyed orbs._

 _She truly did love the color of those eyes...whenever she looked upon them there was a sense of nostalgia…yet she didn't know why._

 _"Oh?" She said softly._

 _"Your smile make everyone know that this world is a lovely and beautiful place, your laughter makes the birds sing and your eyes are the sweetest stars…"_

 _Bonnie could feel her face reddening with each compliment…_

 _"Erza… and my lady Qetsiyah."_ Bonnie felt a bucket of ice wash over her as both she and the male Erza turned towards what Bonnie found as a too familiar voice. A sense of horror washed over her as she caught sight of Stefan...but not Stefan...as her body picked off his magical signature...he was a warlock.

 _"Silas." Erza grunted his face smoothing and becoming a blank mask._

The Stefan look alike, eyed the space between the two with a barely hidden scowl before he made his way towards her.

 _"My lovely wife is this where you have been hiding?" Silas asked as he tightened his arm around her waist pulling her body flush against his own. "And pestering the guards at that…surely the handmaiden I have gifted to you can attend to your willies."_

Bonnie felt her irritation with the archaic version of Stefan flash. Who did he think he was? It seemed even in the past Stefan was still a complete ass.

 _"We have not yet been wed, I am not yet your wife. The elders are still speaking of the treaties between our people so we might not even be wed and Silas, I shall always do as I please."_

 _Silas's smile twitched before his smile widened further as he went to speak but Bonnie/Qetsiyah continued._

 _"And as for my needs being attended to, Erza has always attended to me as my personal guard should. He has never left me wanting, I am always satisfied I need of no other least of all one as incompetent as Amara." And with that Bonnie/Qetsiyah turned away from him and Erza the dutiful body guard followed. Bonnie/Qetsiyah didn't need to look back to know that her potential husband neither approved of her blatant implications, of her spending so much time with another male nor how she continued to snub him especially in the company of other but Bonnie/Qetsiyah didn't care...after all she did what she wanted, she always had._

Another flash shorter than the last showed Bonnie as Qetsiyah at a cliff side leaning precariously over the edge with tears in her eyes...Bonnie wasn't sure how she knew but she did and it struck a cord deep within her soul. _Erza was dead._

Anther flash, a blank faced Qetsiyah standing with her coven as Silas stepped towards her holding out his hand his eyes feverish with lust as they roamed over her body.

A treaty had been created between the two covens. She begrudgingly put it in his and he kissed it...she would do this, for her coven, for her people...the two most powerful magic users were officially to be wed.

Another...showed how he was beginning to grow on her...like a fungus. He was vain and sometimes cruel, but sometimes when they would take walks alone without listening ears he would speak softly openly...honestly...of his hopes...of his dreams for their people...for them…

 _Silas would never be Erza…_ Her vision self thought as he looked upon her laughing as they ran barefooted through a small lake under the moonlight, his eyes shining glittering with happiness. _No Silas would never be her Erza but that didn't mean that she couldn't grow to love him._

Another flash this one short like Ezra's death and filled with just as much emotion, but unlike Ezra's which was filled with loss, this one filled with an unforgiving rage.

 _"I don't ever want to be parted from you, even by death." Is what he had whispered to her so sweetly. "If there was ever a way, I know you could make it. I want to be yours for an eternity and beyond…"_

 _But he lied...He lied. He lied. He lied. **He Lied. HE LIED!**_

 _She squatted over a bowl her raging barely contained, the only representation being the trees that shuddered and cracked under an invisible force._

 _"What are you doing here?" He asked warily. She had long since sensed his presence._

 _She looked up at him the liar, the deceiver, **the murderer...** her expression that of pure innocence. He had started a game with the wrong player... Bonnie/Qetsiyah sighed before speaking._

 _"I brought you two gifts..."_

 _Silas looked at her in shock and she resisted the urge to snarl._

 _Not yet... not yet... not yet..._

 _She continued on with her demure tone._

 _"The first is a chalice from which we were to drink from our wedding." She said evenly as she innocently held up the gold covered chalice to him._

 _"I know you must be very angry with me…" He said slowly but he wasn't the least bit apologetic._

 _Several tree branches snapped before Bonnie/Qetsiyah never removed her eyes from Silas._

 _Not yet... not yet... not yet… she steadily repeated within herself._

 _"I was. For a time." She slowly stood picking up a small wooden box, her eyes locking on to it as she rolled it over in her hands. "But then I remembered that it was in my power to forgive you."_

 _She opened the box and took out a small vial. "By creating this...your second gift..."_

 _She made sure he got a good look as the small vial filled with red liquid before speak. "A cure for immortality."_

 _Silas stared at her in disbelief. "That's not possible."_

 _She removed her eyes from him to stare at the vial. Not possible not possible? What a fool! Why wouldn't she have the power to destroy that which she created?! Instead she replied in that demure tone. "I promise you it works...I just used it on someone else immortal…"_

 _"What did you do..." Silas whispered but Bonnie/Qetsiyah only stared back at him impassively._

 _Silas only waited for half a second before bolting into the tent behind her calling out for Amara before choking on his words as he came around the slaughter house that was the tent._

 _Bonnie/Qetsiyah felt ripples of pleasure course through her at his anguish and despair at the sight of his beloved's blood._

 _"She couldn't speak after I cut her throat." Bonnie/Qetsiyah said with casual sadistic glee._

 _"But I could tell, by the way her heart was beating-" She continued as he turned to look at her, she had the chalice in her hand now and he watched horrified as she pulled a bloodied heart, her eyes glowing ominously. "-that she knew she was going to die~"_

 _"I will kill you...I will kill you…" Silas said standing upon shaky feet but Bonnie/Qetsiyah didn't fear him...she didn't fear anybody..._

 _"Kill me hm? Just like you killed Erza?" He flinched at her tone but his own eyes took on that familiar glimmer that she hadn't seen since Ezra was still among the living. This mortal actually thought he could have his cake and eat it too..._

 _"Did you think that I wouldn't find out?!" Bonnie_ _/Qetsiyah_ _hissed venomously as the wind whipped angrily around them "Did you think that you could pull the wool over my eyes?! Did you truly think you could take something for me and not be punished! You foolish greedy mortal!"_

 _He let out a crazed snarl. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you!"_

 _She raised her hand, she never noticed how tattoos appeared over her skin her hair bleeding with the colors of the seas as her eyes brightened to the point of blinding. "No...you won't."_

 _The powerful witch named Qetsiyah bled from history, disappearing like the wind...though many spread word that she was killed by her coven for creating the immortally spell...after all no one needed to know they had lost trace of the most powerful witch of their time..._

The vision ended but Bonnie wasn't brought back to her body instead the process repeated, though this time she had company.

"That Silas was a true annoyance...he was completely able to get under your skin like no other. He was the first mortal to actually get you to tap back into your true self. You didn't kill him or Amara despite your dramatic staging, but you did give them both blights filled with so much malice and hatred that they both wished they were dead. The effect of you using your true power in this world reacted a rippling effect that stretched on for two millennium… while the original two will rot for an eternity never finding peace, their doubles are born into a cursed circle of life...even I must applaud you, some of your best work yet, Jashin-kun would be so star-struck, if he had the ability to watch."

Bonnie turned to see the male that was once her sword standing beside her. She stared at him before turning back to face her new visions.

Her again yet not her. Her hair still long though this time locked and decorated with beautiful pearlescent seashells.

 _ ***.*.*.*.***_

 _She loved the seas always had that's why she had traveled here...not at all because of the delicious looking vikings that were apart of the village...not at all...but they certainly helped._

 _Eirik her wonderful husband had blessed her with seven beautiful children before passing away at sea, but she had long since been a well respected healer and at worse feared sorceress of their home village._

 _"Ayana!" A woman called to her and she turned to see a blonde woman heavy with child making her way towards her young daughter who was her double following by her side._

 _"Can we do it now?! Mikael is excited to find out the child's gender." The blonde said enthused and Bonnie now Ayana felt herself looking up and out of her door towards the viking of a man that stood staring fondly after his wife. He had dark chestnut hair and even darker brown eyes._

 _"Ayana." Mikael said nodding his head in respect._

 _"Mikael." She said slightly nodding back before looking at the blonde her blue eyes bright with excitement._

 _"Settle down Esther and I will do the revealing spell." Bonnie/Ayana said before standing and gathering herbs._

"What is this…" Bonnie asked she couldn't describe how she did it but it was like muting a movie but still watching it play.

She watched as Ayana revealed Esther's child's sex.

 _"Tis a boy, and he's healthy." Bonnie/Ayana said with glee, as Mikael let out a proud roar at his first son and Esther tears of joy at the thought of another healthy child._

More of Ayana's memories passed by like the boy being named by Ayana, who named him Finnley but would grow to take the nickname of Finn.

 _Bonnie/Ayana looked towards the male that stood beside her with tears in her eyes as she held a crying young Finn to her chest letting him sob even weeks after Freya's 'death'._

 _It was then that Bonnie/Ayana began to lose respect for Esther, a thin cord that was snapped in two upon finding out the woman proceeded to ransack her belongings, to steal **her** grimore and attempted what was thought to be her 'ancestors' immortality spell._

 _Bonnie/Ayana's only solace was that Esther was never all that great a witch in the first place...if she was her eldest daughter and youngest son would have still been with her...but still...such transgressions against her would not go unpunished. It seemed to her that the humans of this world truly never learned...no one stole from her... **no one.**_

 _She stretched her magic towards Esther who thought that she was all powerful to do it on her own, lent her the power to turn her family into immortals and then unlocked not only their heightened senses...despite it being their mothers fault, they would all suffer, and then popped the lock of her middle sons werewolf gene and sat back and watched the fireworks._

 _Mikael was enraged at the reveal of Nicklaus true nature and turned one his wife immediately._

 _Her children realizing what their parents had done them ran to the first person they could think of to offer them sanctuary...her..._

 _Bonnie/Ayana hid her glee as they all crowded into her home, all even the noble Elijah with confused and hurt tears in their eyes all practically trying to fall into her lap to be coddled, but Kol and Finn beat the others to the punch, but coddle them all one by one she did._

"You ask me what these are but you already know the answer." He replied and they watched as Bonnie-Ayana was there for Esther's children, made them rings that protected them against the sun's harsh light and taught them the ways of an semi-immortal being.

"They were the first immortals you allowed to roam free in this world he continued idly after doting on them, you proceeded to release them onto the world. The hybrid ripped his mother's heart out of his chest after she put a lock on his werewolf side before shoving her body in s box and shoved a sword in his father's stomach before the all fled for the seas...of course that wasn't enough for you. You secretly revived Mikael but gave Esther a rather nasty blight that preserved her body but unlike that of Amara and Silas but like them in the sense that her spirit would be tortured endlessly, until one of you set her free."

 _Bonnie/Ayana watched as the five of them set sail. Her Finnely had tried to convince her to come with them but she had merely smiled and told him no. her time was soon coming to an end and when they offered to turn her she laughed and bit the farewell on their journey._

Another flash and Bonnie was no longer Ayana, instead a for a change wearing her hair cut short above her shoulder she was shrouded in black over a grand bonfire five men writhing before her in pain as they clutched their arms.

"They spread the vampiric disease far and wide, you decided then that perhaps there should be something that existed to even out their existence least the whole would become filled with vampires and so you created the-"

"The brotherhood of the five." Bonnie said softly as she watched the men said stand armed with an array of weapons but none more dangerous than the pretty silver daggers paired with the ashes of her favorite white oak tree.

The male grinned "That's correct. You went by mistress Celestria then."

More visions flew by her eyes and she soaked them up, most of the characters she played were good honest people until they crossed her but there were still a few times were Bonnie just lived to play an antagonist and loved every second of it like when she was a ruthless pirate captain.

 _"Captain, I'm afraid the tides will not allow us to bring the ship into port before nightfall." Her navigator said to her when he found her wistfully staring out at the seas. Though her wistfully expression soon faded into an icy mask at his words_

 _"I'm sorry, Ortun, but I do not know much about the tides." She said feeling a flash of irony on her very tongue for speaking the words. "Can you explain something to me though?"_

 _"Of course, Captain."_

 _She let her nail trail about her ship. "Do the **tides** command this ship?_

 _"Um…" Ortun frowned. "I'm afraid I don't understand."_

 _"You said the tides would not allow us to bring the ship in." She tilted her head back in her navigators direction " **Do** the tides command this ship?"_

 _Ortun glanced at his petite but notorious captain but meeting her cool emerald gave quickly looked away "...No, Captain."_

 _She kept her back to him bringing her nails up to her eyes as she spoke in a saccharine voice. "And, if I were to have you thrown overboard, would the tides think twice about smashing you against the rocky shore?"_

 _She could literally small his fear from where she was standing, a sadistic glint entering her eyes as he answered in a shaky voice "... No, Captain."_

 _"Well, then maybe you should worry less about the tides, who've already made up their mind about killing you, and worry more about **me** ," She turned her body to face him showing him a glimpse of the ruthless murderess that lay in wait for those that opposed her will. "Who's still **mulling** it over."_

 _"I-I'll put us in, I give you my word." He squeaked._

 _She smiled, her grin was all fang from where she had sawed them to points, she had loved the feral look it granted her...as well at the look on her enemies face before she ripped out their throats with her teeth "See that you do, you know how much I hate being disappointed..."_

 _"Yes captain Nerissa." He said with several sharp bows before quite literally running from her presence._

 _She gave a deep and dark chuckle, and when Ortun looked to her in approval after successfully pulling them into the port she nodded giving him a satisfied smirk._

Bonnie got another glimpse of her time as the infamous pirate dubbed _'The Executioner Nerissa'_.

 _Her smile was wide...her eyes holding blood lust, she stood on top of a pile of bodies her men surrounding her each other them looking to her with reverence._

 _"Take what chu can, give nothin back!" She spoke but her voice carried around the tavern._

 _"Aye!" The men cheered and they all drank too that._

 _ ***.*.*.*.***_

The visions came to an end when the showed her of her life up to this very point…she looked up at him.

"Do you understand now, do you know what these visions are?"

"They are memories. Memories of me...I...I am at least half of my ancestors." Bonnie said. She knew she should have been shocked...yet a large part of her was not...and she supposed she knew that she would already know this...it was buried deep somewhere in her subconscious.

He nodded looking through her memories with a smile. "Yes, your memories in this world have been a fun and interesting bunch haven't they…"

"You keep saying that...this world…"

"I thought it obvious by now you are so clearly not of these world. Even if you given yourself the title of witch, witches are still human. Humans do not reincarnate themselves at will...surely you know that." He said with clear amusement.

"Then how did I come to be...if I am not from here then why don't I have a memory of arriving here?"

He plunged his hand into his cavity shocking Bonnie to her core but he seemed to think nothing of it. What he pulled from his chest looked to be a small golden orb, it glittered despite being covered in blood and was no bigger than a ping pong ball and yet held her attention all the same.

"Because you gave it to me for safe keeping." As soon as he held it out to her she snatched it from his hands ignoring how his blood stained her fingers.

The golden ball collapsed into dust that floated up to her nose, she instinctively inhaled the golden dust, she eyes and body glowing as she was assaulted with more memories.

 _She wore a long beautiful kimono of deep blues and emeralds as she leaned against a water well. Pearls, and beautiful seashells decorated her hair even as a coral necklace holding a starfish sat around her neck._

 _"Are you sure you want to do this, do you really wish to live amongst mortals...ones that don't even know of you, at that."_

 _She turned to see her most trusted partner in crime and grinned her fangs sharp. "Do you so fear for my safety Nōritānsōdo?"_

 _"I fear for your sanity, mortals are annoying creatures...especially ones that don't know their place." He said with a huff._

 _Bonnie smirked before turning to face the water well with an endless depth. "Hn...I think I'll be alright."_

 _Nōri pressed his much larger form against her back and sighed. "I know...you will be missed."_

 _"As will you." She said even as she dipped her finger into the water making a lazy figure eight before sending a burst of her power through the ripples. "Will you do two things for me?"_

 _"Anything."_

 _"Hold my memories close to your heart."_

 _He stiffened. "If you give me your memories you will not know who or what you are...you will be weakened."_

 _Bonnie shrugged. "Yes, but not completely...at least it will even the playing field a bit more for them ne?"_

 _His grip tightened on her waist. "How will you know to return to me, I will be forced into hibernation without you..."_

 _"Hm I'm sure when the time comes I'll make my way here, your pull will be sure of that, I will awaken you and you me...I could never truly forget what I am...but I will be confused...please be patience with me?"_

 _He lifted his finger to caress her cheek from behind. "Of course…"_

 _She could feel his grin turn cheeky. "This time it will be you to learn a thing or two from me."_

 _Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Hmp don't get arrogant or I might rebel against you when we meet again in spite."_

 _The water pulsed as the ripples began to glow ultramarine much like her hair._

 _Bonnie stiffened as she heard the sound of fighting and loud swearing not to far from where they stood._

 _"We must make haste if you truly wish to leave without having to fight the others."_

 _"Hn." Bonnie said with a nod, she turned her body to face her companion before wrapping her arms around him._

 _They stared at each other for a moment drinking in each other before, the world tilted at the two of them were falling towards the well._

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **00\. The people of Kirigakure are not happy...**

 **0\. Caroline is back!**

 **1\. WARNING I rewrote Kirigakure founding history to suit my needs, please don't pm me telling me that there aren't 8 noble shinobi families...I know that, but for the purpose of this story there are.**

 **2\. Know our mysterious silverette, now?**

 **3\. WARNING I rewrote Bennett history to suit my needs, please don't tell me that the Bennett history I wrote isn't canon. I know that...**

 **4\. Qetsiyah, Celestria, Nerissa, Bonnie...Bonnie just being an all time savage all through out her lives as a 'human', even though it was just a glimpse, writing Bonnie as Nerissa was my fav Bonnie as Qetsiyah & Ayana tied for second. I love me some pirates, ya know? I also made Bonnie as the witch that also made the brotherhood of the five, not to stop Silas from rising but as a way to control the vampire outbreak. Nature finds a way to always maintain balance...Bonnie is a force of Nature.**

 **5\. Nōri is short for _Nōritānsōdo_ means _Sword of No Return_ hinting to his abilities.**

 **6\. Scene that pirate quote!**

 **7\. Questions? Drop me a pm or comment!**

 **Extra Notes**

 **This is a Vampire Diaries x Naruto Crossover that takes place in the Naruto world.**

 **Expression Wielding / Darkish/ Morally Ambiguous - Bonnie Bennett**

 **Bonnie Bennett x Kirigakure Members**

 **{among some others because Bonnie is Queen ;D}**

 **Don't own TVD or Naruto.**

 **I do own my Oc's though.**


	6. Parting Gifts

**Responses :**

 **KateKat1992** \- Thanks so much for following along this crazy ride!

 **ripsconscullmin** \- It's ok lol I really do love reading your reviews

 **guadadominguez4** \- I love Nerissa too, thanks for reading

 **RenTenTen** \- Yes and fanboy Hidan would give Uchiha fangirls a run for their money I imagine lol. I wonder about Kakuzu and Pein though, one being a man who believes himself to be a god, how would he fare in the actually presence of one. The Gods after all are greedy and selfish, they do not take kindly impersonators.

And the other no longer even being human, how is it that Kakuzu even managed to come across this power? we know Hidan got his trough a god, Jashin who is under Bonnie perhaps Kakuzu gets his powers from the gods as well, another reason why the two can seem to only work well with each other?

* * *

 _ **Please Enjoy!**_

 _ **I've written a nice little chapter for you all, it was much longer so I ended up slicing in half ~**_

* * *

 _ **Dépaysement**_ _:_ _ **When someone is taken out of their own familiar world into a new one.**_

* * *

 _ ***.*.*.*.***_

 ** _They knew her for what she was._**

 ** _She was water._**

 ** _Soft enough to give life, tough enough to drown it away..._**

 _ ***.*.*.*.***_

* * *

Other nations would claim that Yagura's fall had been do to his shinobi, that too many had turned traitor within the ranks and effected the others like some parasitic disease that fed on their honor and loyalty but in reality the rebellion had started amongst the civilians.

They were, as they had deemed the most at risk. They were the ones who would get the shit end of the stick... after all the Mizukage had need of his ninja, the Mizukage had made it clear that he could care less about a bunch of civilians...

So yes, it started with the civilians...then moved to the shinobi families...but amongst the civilians the older generation were the first to revolt…

"Jīī-chan, tennen-boke said ya called me...hey what are they doing there on our property, are ya throwing me a party or something?" A young boy dressed in expensive clothes asked with glee after his grandfather as he watched the man pile fruits into a boat along with several other of his grandfathers fishing friends as well as his friends from town...and their grandchildren children who were helping them.

The elder man turned to look at the boy eyes flashing. "Rai, sonkei o shimesu, Kaigan-chan is your older sister, treat her as such."

The boy Rai rolled his eyes blatantly disregarding his grandfather with a huff and crossing his arms wearing a scowl as he muttered. "This is your fault, **_yakutatazu_**. Wait till I tell Kaa-chan you got me in trouble again."

Beside the boy stood a fragile looking girl who was not dressed as finely as the boy, flinched at the name. She was three years his senior and yet he practically towered over her. She was pale with dark circles under her golden colored eyes and had a mask covering her facing as she breathed heavily.

"Sumimasen, otōto, please do not tell hahaue." She pleaded softly flinching again at the mention of their mother. Her long dark hair covering her face as she lowered her head in shame and fear rolling off her in waves.

The younger boy tsked but looked down his eyes taking on a leery glint as they often did when he gazed at his _Onē-san_. "Hmm if you don't want me to tell, you'll have to get down on your knees, open that pretty mouth wide and-"

"Rai, Kai-chan come closer, quickly." Their grandfather voice cut off what Rai was about to demand from his older sister. The boy scowled but began to make his way over towards his grandfather while the girl let out a shaky but thankful breath as she too began to make her way towards their grandfather.

The children's eyes looked over all the people gathered at by the shore, Miss Sara from the flower shop had brought her three granddaughters, Mister Yuuto from the bakery had his only granddaughter and even old man Touma from the weapons and stores had brought along his only grandson.

The elder man looked at his youngest grandchild with a serious expression the boy was a brat but he had already lost the eldest grandson and heir to the raging seas three days prior and his only granddaughter... his hard eyes shifting towards the waif of a girl born into his family with odd gold jeweled eyes, was suffering from some sort of chronic sickness, the bizarre weather patterns certainly didn't help matters…

"Rai, Kai-chan you two will help the other children fill this boat with fruits.

"Hai,Ojīī-sama." Kaigan said immediately even as her brother scowled. "What? Why? What is this for? Why can't Kaigan do it on her own?"

"This here be an offering for Suijin-sama, everyone needs to help and then a party will send it to the shores of Kōnoshima." The elder pointed towards the first boat that was slowly but surely being filled due to the help of the other patrons.

"Kōnoshima..." The boy replied his eyes going wide before frowning as the girl beside him merely listened attentively while angling herself in a position to help the other load more food into the boat. "You going too Jīī-chan? Kaa-chan said it's no good, no boat will survive the trip."

"No, these bones are too old to make the trip but were gathering up an offering to send on anyway...perhaps Suijin-sama might forgive our sins then." He said his eyes flashing as he looked between them.

"Kaa-chan said sending Suijin food is a waste of the little we have. Besides I'm a growing young man and our families only heir, I need our food." The boy said bluntly his nose scrunched up.

The elder man's eyes sharpened at the boys tone. "That's Suijin-sama to you boy, show some respect or I'll tan your hide... I outta tan your Ma's hide for telling you such rubbish as it is. Back in my day you made an offering twice a day if you had the food of not! Money or not we made the undoable doable!"

The other elders that were around nodded and muttered their agreeance.

"How did you make Suijin-sama an offering without sending food or money Jīī-chan?" Rai asked after sneering at his sister as coughs racked her body.

The elder mans face grew shadowed at the question, but in the end it wasn't him who answered.

"When the gods have forsaken you, pure blood is the best offering to curry favor…" A male voice said.

The group turned to see two cloaked figures standing not far from them staring out at the sea.

While they were both male, the second had a slightly lighter voice.

He snickered and added. "Don't be coy...he means to say that sometimes a child was offered. There's no sacrifice the gods like better than a pure virgin sacrifice."

Rai tensed his eyes narrowing at the newcomers. "Oi who are ya, whatchu doing here?"

One of the figures turned towards him, the young boy held his breath when he was pierced by glowing azure orbs.

"Your family called upon us…after much deliberation Naijera-sama has decided to answer. We've collected from Yokohama, Hiroshima, Tamashima, Sango Misaki and now we are here to collect from you...people of Yakusokunoshima."

Before the young boy could speak his grandfather roughly covered his mouth. "Hai, I have sent for your family on behalf of my family and island. We all wish to give Suijin-sama tribute."

"Hmp" The male mused taking his time to look at the other elders who where watching them with mixed emotion. Cautious and weary but also with desperation and hope. "And your families are on one accord? So much death...so many loved one lost to the storms or starvation...you and your families have agreed to still give your everything even knowing that it could be for not?"

"No… we are not all on one accord but my daughter like many others are still young. They have long since forgotten the old ways...but we have not...it is our job to make them remember."

"Aye. I still live under the runes." Rai watched in confusion as Missy Sara said took a step forward, her usual soft eyes now hard. "I worship the old gods, I follow the old ways, and while my wayward son might have strayed from the path I raise my granddaughters to know better. They know what must be done for the good of our people for the good of their country. They understand the meaning of sacrifice."

"Aye!" The other echoed her sentiments, each mumbling their own words. "We shall give tribute and beg for forgiveness on their behalf."

The older man kept his body stiff as the second cloaked male turned to face him, the second identical pair of azure just as equally unnerving as the first.

"Suijin-sama is not known to grant forgiveness on behalf of others if they don't seek absolution for themselves...but you all know that...just like you know what sacrifice would truly appease Suijin-sama the most…"

The elders grew silent when he spoke, each and every elder composing themselves similar to shinobi, backs ramrod straight, face emotionless even as they gripped the collars of their grandchildren that now stood before them younger faces wearing similar expressions.

"So I'll ask but once more are sure you're prepared to face the consequences?" The male said as he walked closer towards them..

Rai didn't like that, he didn't like this man and his brother or their accursed family for that matter.

The elder makes good on surveying the people around him, his hood fluttered against the wind and Rai's eyes briefly caught the sight of tanned skin and magenta curls with natural mauve highlights...certainly not as infamous as the main branch members...no, everyone in Kiri knew to tread lightly around those pastel rose colored carriers but that didn't make him any less dangerous. His family was full of ill tempered traitors that could destroy the human body with just one touch he knew, his mother told him, his mother knew because the Mizukage had said so, so it must have been true…

In all honesty Rai couldn't believe his grandfather was even talking to this man and his brother much less making deals with the patriarch of their family.

"Aye." the older man said and before Rai could react the other male was in front of him, Rai's eyes widening in horror when he felt his grandfather shove him into what was surely deaths awaiting arms.

"Sleep...it will all be over soon." Was the last thing he heard before he felt a sharp pressure on his neck and then nothing as all faded to black.

He watched as his grandson's finger was pricked before his body glowed and he seemed to disappear with the rest of the children that had stood tall and offered the other shrouded figure their fingers to be pricked with much gusto.

His heart clenched, he was both saddened and filled with pride. They were all so young and yet willing to go and die for them…

He cleared his throat before looking away from the children that he knew would more than likely never be seen again. "Haruno-san, will that be enough for Yakusokunoshima?"

The shrouded figure nodded.

"Ojīī-sama." The elder turned towards Kaigan, his only granddaughter and as far as he was concerned, his heart.

"I can also do this for our family." The elder man's eyes widened and the hooded figure stared at her with penetrating eyes.

"Kai-chan, no, you heard Haruno-san." The elder sputtered placing his hands on the young teen. Kaigan had been his strength, he didn't want her least of all to go…

"Nii-sama told me of the old ways once and the story of our village...I can do this. I will do this for our family." She said with burning conviction in her golden eyes even as coughs racked through her body her hand shooting out to cover her mouth.

"Hm what an interesting tattoo you have."

Kaigan blinked looking up at the male who was gazing at her arm while her grandfather answered. "Not a tattoo, its her birthmark."

"Hm... an empyrean jewel from Suijin-sama left here...perhaps there is hope left." The hooded male said shock lacing his tone, before surprising the elder and girl when he lifted her in his arms.

The girl frowned even as the male smirked glancing back to her birthmark that stretched from her elbow to her wrist, five strategically placed dots shaped into an upside down 'Y' before meeting her golden eyes. "Relax, I wouldn't dream of dropping such a special lady."

It was only seconds, but those last seconds where seared into his brain. Kaigan had smiled in the males arms then, her first real smile the elder couldn't help but think, and then, she was gone.

 ** _*^*.*^*Dépaysement*^*.*^*_**

 _They had fallen for what seemed like forever before they stopped._

 _The two sharing a look before swimming to the top of the well, taking in the area that she had now found her place to be._

 _She was rather shocked to see that it was inhabited by people wearing kimonos not unlike herself and Nōritānsōdo._

 _She paid no mind to the shocked faces of the people who immediately threw themselves at her feet, speaking in a language that was similar to the dialect that the humans of her world had spoke, and yet not._

 _It didn't take her long for her ears to adjust though, she was a god and when it came to humans and other minor gods under her, she was omnipresent until she chose not to be._

 _She was in a place called Japan and it seemed her sudden arrival had been welcomed by the elements, the ocean raising up and stretching out over the sands to greet her, but in a hazardous way to the humans that lived on the small island. An excited hello to her had turned out to be something of a tsunami for them._

 _She glided passed the people who smelt of saltwater, fear and desperation...naturally taming the seas would be nothing for her._

 _"Seems you've gained a new name Sui…" Nōri mused in my ear as he stood beside me._

 _"Seems so." She mused her lips stretched into a smile. She had merely raised her hand and calmed the raging seas. It was her fault, she had disturbed the peace that they had moments before, it was only fair that she be the one to set it back to rights._

 _"Susanoo-sama!" The people chanted over and over._

 _She bathed in their praises and reverence, she had a feeling that she would like it very much in this new world._

 _..._

 _Bonnie watched as she made what was feudal Japan her home for quite a bit of time before she moved leaving Nōritānsōdo at the temple._

 _"It's time…"_

 _Nōri's smile left his face leaving a grim expression and_ _Bonnie placed her hands gently held his face her fingers stroking his cheeks._

 _"I don't like this."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Then let me travel with you." He pressed._

 _"Nōritānsōdo, I will be fine." She said her grips tightening briefly in warning before her tone that had harden softened once more as she stroked his face. "I will be fine."_

 _It was not long after before she truly left for this new world, she traveled aimlessly, sometimes visible to the humans who dewelled there, but most of the time obscured within the shadows where she could learn and observe these humans that were so different from her own back home._

 _'Humans' she thought after she had completed her tour of the world 'were truly such fascinating creatures.'_

 _Nōritānsōdo removed her memories before she set off for the world the third time, she chose an area to present herself and let the games begin._

 ** _*^*.*^*Dépaysement*^*.*^*_**

Bonnie blinked coming out of the daze to find herself kneeling before Nōri, Caroline shouting her name.

"BONNIE!" The blondes tone was drenched in panic.

"Caroline." She said as she caught her breath. Nōri continued to hold her in his arms as he helped her to stand on her feet, her memories of her past adventures in this other world continue to swirl in her head making themselves known. "Caroline I'm fine, I...I know him Caroline, I've known him for a long time."

Caroline was shaking her head in disbelief. "What the hell is going on? What happened? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing that I didn't want him to, he reminded me of who I was, who I still am." Bonnie said with a chuckle.

"Who you are?" Caroline frowned. "You know who you are, your Bonnie Bennett."

"I am not just Bonnie Bennett, I am so much more." She said before pulling from his arms and walking over to Caroline. "I'm not sure words would be enough to explain to you."

"Explain what? That you're having some kind of witchy-break?" She shook her head. "Never mind you can explain everything once we leave this place."

Bonnie gave her a sad smile. "I'm afraid I won't be leaving with you Care."

"What?" She looked at Nōri before back at Bonnie. "What are you even talking about, we have plans to see the world."

"I have seen the world many times over...and while over time the scenery evolves humans tend to stay the same, until you find those few ones that like to defy the norm. You'll understand it yourself in a thousand years." Bonnie held out her hand to which Caroline grasped like a life line and pulled Bonnie from the temple.

Bonnie resisted just barely the hysterical laughter that threatened to consume her as she even realized that she _allowed_ Caroline to pull her.

Caroline didn't get another word in as her pupils dilated, her body convulsing. Bonnie reached out catching the blonde into her arms before she could hit the ground.

Bonnie frowned. "W-what is happening to her."

"It was truly only a matter of time. I had already warned that she was not supposed to be here." Nōri said with a sigh. He walked over, taking the blonde from her hands and throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before holding his hand out to her.

Bonnie frowned at him for his rough treatment of her friend but still placed her hand in his.

Bonnie blinked when she found herself outside of the place that she and Caroline had been rooming at. Bonnie just turned to look at him in question and he shrugged.

"The moment you stepped foot here, I felt your presences, I just couldn't reach out to you, you had to make the first move."

Bonnie nodded. She supposed that made sense.

She watched as Nōri placed Caroline in the bed much gentler than how he picked her up before turning to look back at her with a frown. "For what its worth, you may leave a note of explanation, but I can assure you it will only do more harm then good."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "I can't just up and leave out of the blue."

"Sure you can, just as easily as we appeared here." He waved her off and Bonnie scowled.

"I cant just leave her behind!"

He side eyed her. "Why not? You had no qualms leaving _**me**_ behind."

Bonnie lip curled. "You are more than capable of taking care of yourself."

He shrugged. "She's immortal- _ish_ , she can take care of herself."

"She hasn't even been a vampire for 5 years!" Bonnie countered but Nōri was unmoved.

"I guess she'll have to learn then won't she."

She could tell he was growing irritated as they continued to argue before he finally snapped.

"What's keeping you here, you may have made this world a temporary haven, but it is just that _temporary_ , this realm is _godless_ , it has _always_ been and in the end it will be that way once more. You may come all you want, imprint you essence as you will but this place will _never_ be your true home. Don't you miss them? The others...your true family!" He growled with his hands on her shoulders giving her a slight shake.

And for a second several faces flashed before her eyes. A male with long cascading onyx hair and eyes the color of living flames, another with stormy grey eyes and short lightest shade of lilac tresses that seemed to float around his head softly like it couldn't be bothered to follow the basic rules of gravity, a female that resembled Bonnie in age and skin tone but with bright honey colored eyes and brown hair with blonde highlights with strangely colored blue water lilies pinning them in an up do...there were others she knew, the flashing face of a siliverette, and the children...so many children told her so, but they were much younger, they were much newer creations and adaptations... no the three that had first popped into her mind they were the same as her, they were each others equal.

Bonnie blinked looking at the male as she was hit with what seemed like repressed longing. She missed them something terribly…

She looked at Caroline, but she would miss her too.

"I do miss them," Bonnie said and Nōri seemed to relax at her honest words. "And I do want to go home, I long to see my home..."

She sat next to Caroline letting her fingers ghost over over serene face. "I have grown to care for her...I have been an anchor for Caroline her whole life even though she didn't know it. For me to just leave suddenly will prove disastrous for her mental stability. I do not wish for her to worry about me nor for I to worry about her needlessly while in a different world..."

Bonnie's fingered trailed from the side of her face to her lips, her nails sharp piercing her. Her body tries to heal itself but it's Bonnie's power that keeps it from doing so. With a cut to her own finger she mixes their blood and slowly but surely begins to carve out the runes with her nails. From her chin, down her neck, and spreading out across her chest.

Bonnie lets out a possessive purr of satisfaction at the final product, the runes of old carved intricately into her delicate skin in such a way, so small that if one didn't know what to look for wouldn't see it at all, the fact that it thrummed with her essence showed that no matter how much blood she consumed she would always bare her mark even into the next life.

Nōri sighed. "You've marked her as your own."

"Yes. For of my time, I have not been the only outsider to cross over and have their fun here. I am letting any that do know that she is mine."

"She will not understand. It is of my understanding that most mortals do not appreciate waking with strange and foreign markings etched into their skin without their permission."

Bonnie glanced up at him reaching for his arms after a golden conch shell necklace appeared on her throat. The irony was not lost on her, Caroline always did love The Little Mermaid. "It is as you said, in time, when she is ready to listen... she will learn."

"Are you ready then?" Nōri asked as we overlooked the well that had brought us to this world.

"Aren't you?" She asked blandly, her eyes staring at the still waters.

She felt him shrug as he was pressed against her side. His touch was not unwanted. "I do not mind accompanying you for one last trip around this world before leaving if you so need it."

Bonnie contemplated it but only for a second before shaking her head. "No."

She dipped her finger into the water making a lazy figure eight before sending a burst of her power through the ripples. The water began to glow brighter with each ripple and thrum of her power.

She brought her hands around his head as he wrapped his around her waist. "Will you tell me something?"

"If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times before, anything." He mused as they took the time to stare at each other.

"How is our home?" She watched his face, his eye darkening at her question.

"It would be better for you to see for yourself."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, I certainly do not like that answer."

He tilted his head letting his fingers tangle in her hair. "Are you afraid?"

"No..." She stared at him a small shy smile making its way to her face. "I'm nervous...I've been away from my children for so long...I hope that they are not too cross with me.."

Nōritānsōdo is a proud god, he does not flinch before his goddess...and yet. "There are many of things that have changed since our departure..."

Bonnie could feel a sense of panic begin to stir within her. She licked her lips a nervous tick that she picked up from her allotted time in this world. "Like?"

"It would be better for you to see-"

"No Nōritānsōdo. No, tell me now, give me a chance to process. I do not wish to be taken unawares, that could be detrimental to the children."

He sighed heavily shaking his head at the mention of the children and Bonnie could feel her blood freeze.

"Please, tell me...the children...are they alright...are they safe?" She could feel her heart trying to escape from her chest.

"Sui..." He said softly cradling her face with both of his hands as she gripped him. "We will get them back, this I swear to you."

She could feel herself tremble. "...Get them back?" She said slowly her mind trying to process what he could possibly mean by that, surely not what her mind was jumping too "...what are you saying? Where have they've gone?"

When he remained silent she asked him again, harsher. "Where are they!"

He locked his gaze with her. "The children...are gone."

"No..." She could feel her heart stop as she heard herself whisper, she could feel herself shake her head in denial but Nōritānsōdo would never lie to her. "...How."

He stared at her for a moment, his grip tightening on her smaller body as he pulled her into the well. His tone, steel, as he said one name and Bonnie welcomed the rage that overtook her like a long lost lover as they floated through the abyss.

"Kaguya."

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **1\. WARNING I and rewrite Kirigakure founding history to suit my needs, please don't pm me telling me that there aren't 8 noble shinobi families...I know that, but for the purpose of this story there are.**

 **2. _tennen-boke_** **means _Airhead-scatterbrains_**

 **3. _sonkei o shimesu_** **means _Show respect_**

 **4. _yakutatazu_** **means _useless_**

 **5. _Sumimasen, otōto_** **means _I'm sorry, younger brother_**

 **6. _Hahaue_ means _Mother_**

 **7\. Naijera-sama Is the Head of the Haruno Clan.**

 **8. _Naijera_** **means _Nigella (Love in the Mist)_**

 **9\. Personal Head Canon ~ H** **aruno Clan members are naturally named after flowers and plants. :D**

 **10\. Yokohama, Hiroshima, Tamashima, Sango Misaki and Yakusokunoshima are the other islands I named around Kiri.**

 **11\. Kaigan's special birthmark, know what it is?**

 **12. _Kaigan_ means _Seashore_**

 **13. _Susanoo_ means _Water God_**

 **Extra Notes**

 **This is a Vampire Diaries x Naruto Crossover that takes place in the Naruto world.**

 **Expression Wielding / Darkish/ Morally Ambiguous - Bonnie Bennett**

 **Bonnie Bennett x Kirigakure Members**

 **{among some others because Bonnie is Queen ;D}**

 **Don't own TVD or Naruto.**

 **I do own my Oc's though.**


	7. Reconnaissance 1

**_Please Enjoy!_**

 ** _I've written a nice little chapter for you all~_**

* * *

 ** _Dépaysement_** _:_ ** _When someone is taken out of their own familiar world into a new one._**

* * *

 ** _*.*.*.*.*_**

 ** _They knew her for what she was._**

 ** _She was water._**

 ** _Soft enough to give life, tough enough to drown it away..._**

 ** _*.*.*.*.*_**

* * *

She was silent when they arrived.

He opened his mouth to speak but seeing the lifeless look in her eyes opted for silence.

They stood. She with her gaze staring outward and him with his eyes on her.

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months or years...time really had no relevance to beings like them unless they were looking for something specific...but after what seemed like an eternity he watched as she blinked taking in a shuddering breath.

"I can not feel them." She said softly, solemnly.

He nodded. "While I was in the temple, I could feel the disconnect. Slowly but surely each one disappearing like their presence was never there, but I did not understand why. Then all at once I felt her, she felt tainted, her energy repulsive and them trying to purify her…they clashed and then I felt nothing at all."

Her eyes burned but she didn't cry. "I wish to see what has become."

Nōri nodded and began walking away. "When you are ready, I will send after you."

She found herself sulking and brooding for days around the islands before finding the urge to do something.

They say once you have mastered being alone, you are ready for the company of others, that doesn't make it easy though. She was watching them again, though the scenarios never changed. She had long since sent forth seven pieces of herself to scout the lands far and wide, initially to see how far her children had fallen into despair. Did they still pray? Did they still pay homage? Do they even remember the ways of old?

She plotted as she searched.

She had still held out the hope that she would come across one of her siblings. She did not.

Her searching grew more frantic as she could no longer feel her siblings presence in the air mixing with her own and she needed to know why.

Why? why? why?

Surly their children weren't that ungrateful to bite the hand that fed them? Surely they never forgot who kept them safe? Surely?

She wouldn't, couldn't, yet believe that they would all so quickly turn their backs, no, she would have to see such treachery for herself before she made up her mind.

So from herself the seven fragments went, and while she lay dormant in the depths of her personal cyan colored sanctuary, Nōri elsewhere on the Island would keep her safe.

 **Kirigakure no Sato**

The closer to the islands she came the more her expression grew grim as the blue water began to get murkier. She blanched as she grew closer still to the main islands. The waters that were once such a clear crystal blue were filled with filth. The buildings were circular, big and made from stone. They had cracks, large cracks in them as well as the street and it is really a miracle that the infrastructure hadn't collapsed already...over grown roots and shrubs are a common sight the more she ventures as well as the rivers both natural and man made being filled with garage and human filth.

She ignores the smell of stink, rot and mildew as she notes that the mist this land is so famous for seems to leak from every inch of the environment.

What she could not ignore however were the children. She had come across many starved, sickly, homeless adults, but every child, homeless, starved, covered in their own filth and sickly was a personal stab to her chest. She came across a large group of them dog piled on top of the other in her run down shrine trying to keep warm. Unlike the island she had left, this place was windy and cold and of course the mist didn't help matters.

She noted that there are three groups of them, two are huddled together away from the large group and closer to the one that was separated farther from the others, the child coughed and she could hear the mucus in their body fighting against being ejected from their lungs. The large pile children stiffened and seemed to careen even further away while the duo seem to grip each other, distress leaking from their scent.

 _Ah so they had separated in the hopes that they too wouldn't be infected…_

She didn't have to, this she is well aware after all she is supposed to do nothing but reconnaissance, but after making some alterations to her appearance she made herself known to them.

They immediately tensed, straightening up and baring their teeth at her, but wisely didn't move to attack her. She notes with a twitch of her lips. _Ah so the pups aren't completely savage then..._

While she didn't mind killing, she'd prefer not to harm a group of children.

"You all dare to seek sanctuary in the shrine of Suijin-sama." It is not a question. She can quite literally smell how long they've been residing in her temple.

"Yes, we don' mean ta harm." The eldest boy said from the top of the pile even as he fearfully places his quaking form in front of the other much smaller children.

She watched them carefully taking in each individual face covered in grime and muck before moving closer to the shrine. She kept her eye contact. she moved slowly enough that they wouldn't feel too threatened but she made she that her resolve was clear, she was coming to them and she wasn't stopping.

They were tense but made a clear path out of her way as she walked deeper into the area where the sickly child sat.

She kneeled in front of him, he was small like the other children were, so small when she was sure he really had no reason to be.

Her viridian eyes rolled over him taking all of him in.

His skin was the lightest shade of grey, silvery almost before a storm would turn them to darker shades like pewter and charcoal. Bonnie took in his brown hair that lay matted to his head was held light blonde spots but what held her attention the most about the child were the broad black bands containing smaller, lighter spots that covered his entire arms and well as the small barely noticeable gills that laid right below a pair of striking citrine orbs that regarded her with equal interest if not more.

She just barely quelled the urge to take him, this child she knew without a doubt was one of her very own creations.

"You will die if you are not healed soon."

The boy didn't flinch at the news of his imminent death and instead responded. "I will die anyway."

Bonnie cocked her head to the side looking over him. Well she had absolutely no intention of letting one of her children die even as she answered. "Yes I suppose, starvation and dehydration will kill you...if your sickness doesn't finish you first...what do you wager will be your end?"

The child did not respond with words as a haggard cough escaped his mouth, her eyes immediately drawn when he pulled away the smell of iron hitting her nose.

"I see." She said eyeing the red substance the the child quickly wiped from the corner of his mouth.

She stood walking towards the altar. "You know, Suijin-sama can do a great many things for those who are willing to sacrifice and dare to seek it."

She turned back towards the children looking them over before setting back on the one she knew was of her. "You reside within Suijin-sama's sanctuary at Suijin-sama's will, yet you neither ask for food, water or healing, why?"

"Don' know to." A young girl said and her eyes trailed over each face till she locked on the one that spoke.

Well, this shitty day was really starting to look up. The girl that spoke was one of the duo that was stationed closer towards her child, and now she had an inkling why. Her vitiligo was absolutely gorgeous. It stretched over her tanned skin to her eyes almost as if to mask her identity before receding towards the sides of her face leaving irregular spots of different sizes trailing up to her temple to which it left two patches of silver in her equally matted midnight blue shoulder length hair; before trailing down the side of her neck where she could imagine it extended. It covered her hands up to her elbows and she looked down to note that it was the same for her feet. Her eyelashes also the same shade of silver as her patches veiled her equally captivating moonbeam flicked irises.

The boy she huddled against was in the same league of interesting, though his coloring was certainly more vibrant than hers.

His hair though littered with filth she could tell was an array of colors; rust, brown with streaks of white. His bronzed skin was littered with vitiligo that unlike the girls resembled white tiger stripes that started small on his forehead, trailed down the sides of his face and neck to where they grew progressively larger as they covered the entirety of his arms. The boy wore long baggy pants so she couldn't be sure if they extended to his legs. His eyes a dark shade of amber. The girl and boys gills were placed on their necks conveniently hidden within their patterned skin.

She could not fight the grin that made its way to her face. Here, three of her children awaited her, smelly, sick and underfed yes, but that was certainly better than dead. "It is alright my children, I shall teach you the way."

The children seemed to start, before if possible give her more of their attention than they were already doing.

"W-what is your name?" The boy that had been at the top of the dog pile asked.

Bonnie eyes flashed mischievously. "I have been known by many names, but I suppose you may call me Kōzui, for now."

"What are you lady Kōzui?"

Because it was obvious to even these children, with her elfin features, bare feet and sarong dress with her braided hair she had woven with brightly colored coral, and glowing green eyes and fanged smile she was so obviously not human.

She grinned impishly and held out her hand towards her sick son. He like any children of hers eyed it for a moment before taking it. She idly noted that the boy was actually taller than how he first appeared, he was obviously the eldest among them. As he took her hand her other son and daughter stood along side him. "I am just a devout acolyte of Suijin-sama."

 **Kumogakure no Sato**

She let out a relieved smile as she finished crossing the small island that was just off the coast of the mainland. She paused on the shore taking in all that she could before proceeding once more. _His_ country was vast with mountain ranges, whose many thunderstorms are said to give the country its name. From these mountain ranges, she noted with a smile many clear rivers flowed to the sea, creating a very crooked coastline that displays an impressive oceanic beauty.

She also notes with satisfaction that there are still many hot springs located within the country.

While _he_ was not so much of a fan, understandable considering his feet never touched earthly soil and he had always hated getting dirty and being grounded in such a way. She had sworn that she wouldn't step a single toe into his newest creation unless there were several. She grins widely as she remembers him caving to her will, joining only her within the soothing waters and the earth.

It was nothing to her to slip within the hidden city, despite even her aesthetics.

Kumo was very unique among the nations for having a striking diversity in skin color, from ultra pale to extraordinarily dark. While undoubtedly sure to be a shock to their other sister and brother nations she was sure, but it did not surprise her in the slighted. Anyone who knew Fū-kun well enough would know of his taste for the ' _unique_ ' and often times ' _displaced_ ' things and his crafty silver tongue for convincing others to follow him on a whim.

She loiters around Kumo for longer than she really needs to because there doesn't seem to be any internal conflicts about skin color, with leaders of all skin tones. Instead, everyone seems to interact like a family—a bickering family, but still a family, with clear concern for one another and she feels even the smallest tinges of jealousy.

 _Her_ children would never act in such a way with each other, while these Kumo children could.

When Bonnie had her way, her children would be on more amicable terms with each other but they would still never be as close as those in Kumo, it just wasn't her way, the Kiri way.

The jealousy fades as quickly as it comes when she recalls that her brother does not like the idea of clan politics. Her brother also has neither bestowed upon those that live upon his lands with gifts.

Unlike herself and her other siblings Fū-kun has no favorites amongsth the mortals. To Fū-kun they all just are, and do not deserve the additional touch of a benign being like himself. To live on his lands among his true children he considered was honor enough for any mortal.

Fū-kun had crafted the lands but ultimately left his children to indoctrinate the mortal's lifestyle.

Bonnie smiled as she remembered pale skin marked with that of a warrior and periwinkle toned hair that was kept short wild and unkempt always charging head first into situations no matter that battle...Shōri was always constantly followed by Seigi, her snow white hair the complete opposite of her sister's, pulled into a high ponytail away from her face. It complemented her cedar skin that was marked with the runes of a scholar. For all that the two were and represented, they were both equally the most mischievous troublemakers of my brothers children and Raiden following behind them as the youngest because he was naive and they never failed to amuse.

He was the favored as he had been born with a gift from us all, Bonnie's complexion, Fū-kun pale gravity defiant lilac hair, his all white irises and the skies reflected lightning when he was angry a courtesy from our other brother who was just as emotionally compromised as I was, but when Raiden-kun laughed, the skies shook and boomed, a gift from the other sister.

The three of them, often referred to as the mischievous trio set the guidelines for what now was known as Kumogakure…

She walked through the village looking at their vendors and wares, she stood a top their building and watched the people below her, she surmised she had no reason to reveal herself as they were doing quite well.

As she moves from the well known village hidden in the clouds mentally making a note to check back on them in the future, she snickers to herself. _Just to think, Kumo was built off the mischievous actions of three troublemakers and their knack for picking up and spiriting away the other gods creations._

 **Yugakure no Sato**

The land produced by Fū-kun and I, Shimogakure no Sato I found to be rather disappointing.

It was of course beautiful the leaves perpetually donned in their jackets of ice sequins, the sunshine and cold, the sparkle and the ice, somehow warm even when the north wind bites while the chaotic dance of billions of snowflakes uniting over the earth under what would have been young Kōsetsu's watch had he still been here...

But there were no shinobi to watch over in Shimogakure and watching the few civilians that had learned to stomach living even on the outskirts of the tundra mingle amoungsth themselves with their civilian issues was not something that interested her. She took note of what happened to their shinobi, and made a mentle note to rectify that before moving on.

The lands birthed between Kō-kun and herself fared much better even if she herself was a bit dulled by their interest in pacifism.

Yugakure was surrounded by several different hot springs, and so thick steam rises up around the village.

She let out a pleasured hiss as she sunk into one of the many hot springs only to be interrupted by a voice. "Oi this is my hot spring, go find your own."

She lazily opened her eyes to see what who the human was referring too only to be met with a very grumpy brunette that was glaring at the platinum blonde that merely smirked as he proceeded to enter the hot spring even as the man hissed of dissatisfaction.

She watched them bicker back and forth with apathetic eyes, the anger rolling off the brunette in waves while the platinum blonde remained calm and collected as he continued to insult the man.

She closed her eyes deciding to ignore the duo as well as the rest of the humans here and sink within the waters when she sensed it. It wasn't as strong as she was used too which made her wonder what could have possibly happened to him, but it was him all the same, she would know that aura anywhere considering it so resembled her own.

Her eyes glowed eerily as she watched the blonde. He was angry now, the blonde stood towering over the brunette that remained within the hot spring, the blonde uncaring of his nudity as he was nearly vibrating with rage. She removed herself from the waters, slowly sauntering up behind him.

"Shut your fucking mouth you heathen, Jashin-sama hates heretics and so do I." His voice hard sharp leaking with the intent to kill and she felt her pulse quicken.

The brunette sneered. "When will you grow up? There is no such fucking person as Jashin, and there are no higher fucking powers, there is only us. We are the gods of our own world."

The blonde, Hidan, hissed reeling back as if the male struck him, his eyes widened his voice even holding more hatred then before. "Blasphemy, take it back, repent!"

The males eyes glittered. "You and your pansy ass make believe gods can go fuck yourselves."

Hidan froze in shock at the blatant disrespect but she didn't, the water bubbled instantly as the brunette cursed trying to remove himself but fear entered his eyes when he found that he could not.

"Hidan very funny, now let me go." The male scowled before hissing in pain only for the blonde to shake his head.

"I'm not doing anything..."

"Hidan you're such a fucking freak, stop it." He snarled before crying as he was forced to endure as the temperature continued to rise.

"Everything in this world has a purpose, from the smallest ant to the tallest tree. The heat in your hot springs for example have the purpose of enveloping the body and helps soothe aching muscles, and the minerals present in the water get soaked up by the skin, and stimulate certain bodily processes...funnily enough it can also erode away the soft and delicate flesh that humans are prone to have." She said making Hidan snapped his head towards her in shock. His eyes widened and he choked taking a large step back as he took her in but her eyes were locked onto the brunette.

"You- you're the one doing this to me..."

"You are not wrong." She mused walking to the edge of the hot spring.

"Who the fuck are you?" He cried still trying to fight to get out of the water, though it was futile.

"I have many names, though none that are a concern to one such as yourself. You should however repent, he is right." Her green eyes glowing. "The gods are not fond of heretics, and even less so of blasphemers."

He scowled before crying out in pain. "I oh god! I-I'm sorry! God please, I take back everything I said. please just make the pain stop."

She hummed as she watched him a few more minutes before giving him a smile. "Granted."

The waters stopped boiling, and the male scrabbled to remove himself but could not before the water shot up from the spring with such a force, a forest of mist covering over the air.

She watched the blondes confused face as the mist finally began to dissipate, the hot spring revealing nothing within its depths but murky red stained waters.

"As I said before, at high temperatures the water from the hot spring, these hot springs in particular can erode away the delicate flesh that humans have, that combined with a high enough pressure that could shatter these human bones like fine glass...

"You killed him." He said his voice toneless his eyes staring at the clear waters.

"He begged for the pain to stop, so I granted his request."

"Yes, you quite literally erased him. What a benign Goddess you are-" Her breath caught as his voice shifted, his aura shifting, she watched as the young males skin darkened, unseen to the human eyes small delicate ancient runes appearing across his skin but taking the shape of a skeleton, his eyes glowing so bright that the lavender lightened to silver. "Onee-sama~"

She was before him in a second, hands cupping his face, turning it this way and that.

"How." Was all she asked as her fingers ghosted over his lips.

The hand that had settled on her waist pulled her closer as he licked her finger. "That would be telling. Do you like what you see, you may use him how you please. whats mine is always yours Onee-sama~"

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, cataloging his offer for later before speaking her voice full with authority. "How?"

"I've been waiting for a chance to speak with you and this is the only way. I'm glad that you've given Hidan-kun a bit of a shock, thus leaving me an opportunity to speak with you even if only briefly."

She narrowed her eyes sharpened at his words. "Where are you that possession is the only way besides the only way for you to possess him even briefly would have meant that he..."

"Yes, onee-sama, Hidan-kun is _mine_. His parents were my followers, truly devout but they thought they would do well rearing a child like they had seen so many others. They believe me capable of all things...including this." He shook his head.

She raised an eyebrow. "All your male followers are sterile, it is one of the reasons they are to bring pregnant woman into the fold before killing them as well as the fact that your followers choose their life partners so I know she wouldn't dare sleep with anyone besides her partner...and on top of that you are not a fertility god."

"No I am not and yet they prayed so heavily for this child. Promised me a pretty little bride if it were female, swore me another follower and soldier if it were male. When she came to my temple the night of a blood moon on her knees begging and swearing to do anything to give anything for this child...well who am I to resist such an offer? I granted her request for a child, though I'll admit to leaving a parting gift...my seed was embedded deeply within her walls come daylight." He said roguishly.

She rolled her eyes, but let him continue to speak.

"They were young minded though, the blind leading the blind brings as much disaster as a child raising a child." He said with a mischievous smile.

"They named him Hidan."

Her raised her eyebrow once more in surprise. "You allowed the humans to name him? Otōto I am disappointed, even if he is a mongrel he is still your progeny."

"I found it fitting as he was to be mine to move as I wished but the more Hidan-kun grew the more his parents resented him. He was naturally more my child than he was theirs, down to even his looks. He was also closer to me in every way, something they soon began to envy...and in the end that envy destroyed them." He said with a shrug.

Bonnie could see that. Hidan, did physically resemble her brother a lot, and of course with his essence playing a fundamental part in the child's creation, it would naturally leave an imprint on him. All demigods had strong ties to their divine parent. She focused on him as he continued to go on about Hidan and the boys apparent talents, but there was one thing that bothered her greatly...her Otōto had never answered her question of where he was residing.

"Enough of Hidan-kun, tell me where you reside."

His eyes grew solemn and she reached out grabbing his face with her hand as he began to turn away form her. "Tell me Otōto, so that I might come to you."

"It is not a place that I would wish you to come to." He said in a quiet and fearful voice that made a shiver go down her spine. But still, she was a prideful creature.

Her grip tightened enough to bruise. "It is not your place to decide, I shall do as I please."

Still he hesitated.

She shook his jaw mindful that if she tighten her grip further she would be doing more damage to his progeny that to him. "Since when have you grown so insolent, tell me now Jashin!"

He whispered the one word that made even her gasp, releasing him in shock, reeling back as he he struck her.

Bonnie's body shook, even as the air around them began to crackle with chaotic energy. "She wouldn't dare, she knows better...she wouldn't _dare_..."

"She has entrapped myself and some of the others here after taking some of our power."

She let out a rage filled snarl as her eyes glinted with unrestrained madness. "I WILL EXTIRPATE HER!"

Her power oozed from her in waves. Jashin taking the risk of injuring his vessel, engulfed her with his arms.

"My vessel is still young and can't hold me fully, much less stand within the presence of two divine beings." He said as Bonnie quickly took a deep breath before pulling in all of her power seeing as the runes were slowly disappering from Hidan's body.

She looked at Jashin. "Quickly, what of my brothers and sister?"

"I do not know. I know that within the great fight the the stars were ordered by Kō-onīīsan to flee the skies to find you."

Her eyes widened is shock. "But they were all but babies...they are younger than even you."

"They were the only hope with the others indisposed and fighting. I do not know if they had other orders but if you find them and they should be able to tell you what I can not." He said and then before she could say another word, her brother slipped from her fingers.

She watched rather impassively as the youngling named Hidan, body dropped like a marionette whose strings had been severed. she took note of his body that now looked rather weakened. he had seemed to resemble a staved man, she could she his ribes so clearly. bruises had also began to form on his body and in other parts his skin had simply split my like a sausage that had been over cooked...her brother was right, he was not strong enough to hold him for so long, she was in luck that the boy hadn't actually died.

She sighed heavily before picking him up moving him towards the hot spring that now almost shined ethereally. She would have to heal him, albeit slowly as his body had already taken too much divine energy as it were.

The water glowed when she sat within it, she guided it into healing him. "Heal quickly Hidan-kun. We have much of your future to discuss."


End file.
